Himesama no Kaizoku
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: The cold pavement that grazed my skin wasn't what hurt me, nor was it the pain of being beaten in the middle of an ally way where no one could see. It was the hurt of being so weak. LuffyXOc pairing in later chapters
1. A Leif in the wind

Me- Hello everyone, I'm gonna start writing my oc's stories since the past years I've worked on some of them making them as if they were a part of the respective universes they are suppose to be in, that is if they existed. Anyway this is a one piece story about Leif Auburn which was a character which I had recreated into a much better character at least I hope you guys like her since she's my second favorite, with my first being Mitsuki Kurosaki. Anyway please comment, I will update this if I at least get three reviews. Otherwise I won't continue till then. As for my other story which is close to being completed. I will be updating sometime between tonight and tomorrow. Enjoy!Also first person point of you which later changes to third person.

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 1: A Leif in the wind

The cold pavement that grazed my skin wasn't what hurt me, nor was it the pain of being beaten in the middle of an ally way where no one could see. It was the hurt of being so weak. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as they continued to slash my dress apart to expose my skin even more then was already showing previously.

"So slut, do you feel good now knowing that you'll get the guys attention?" A girl laughed as she pulled my hair. I couldn't bear to open my eyes to see the damage as she drug me across the ground. Why was this happening, I couldn't even begin to think as I felt someone hit me in the face; I knew it was bruised now but I still refused to open my eyes. I wouldn't let them see the satisfaction of my own tears.

"The bitch obviously is stupid, open your eyes slut or else we won't hesitate to do worse." A different voice spoke, but I suddenly felt one girls grip loosen as I was dropped to the ground. I then lost all consciousness as two hands picked me up from the ground and carrying me out of the ally way. I couldn't even hide myself or even protect myself, I couldn't even move nor could I hear what was going on around me. 'What would become of me…?'

"Zoro!" shouted a teen that sprung up to get onto the small boat that was sitting in the water.

"Luffy, what the hell are you trying to kill me!?' Zoro questioned as his eyes suddenly landed on a girl in his arms.

"Sorry, Zoro, but this girl is hurt pretty badly." Luffy spoke as Zoro just glared at the teen but eventually gave in as Luffy put the girl down. Zoro looked down at her, noticing her clothes were torn rather badly, or should he say ripped apart, which revealed her cleavage and some of her under wear. Zoro couldn't help but blush as he got off the boat to find a doctor of some sort.

"Zoro?" Luffy questioned as Zoro turned his head to yell back to him.

"I'm going to go find a doctor." The moss headed teen then proceeded to search for a doctor, but was having no such luck.

Meanwhile…

"Mah, Zoro's been gone pretty long." Luffy wined as he thought about all the meat he could have eaten if Zoro was here to start sailing.

"ugh…" Luffy turned toward the tattered girl as she began to wake up.

"What…who…where am I?" The girl questioned as her eyes widened.

"You're on the Strawhat's pirate ship." Luffy spoke as if it was a normal thing.

"This is pretty small for a pirate ship, you sure you're pirates." Leif spoke as she hugged her self tight to hide her exposed flesh the best she could.

"Of course, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates." The raven haired boy stated as he looked at the girl. She had brunette hair that waved a bit toward the ends and went to her mid back. She also had amber colored eyes that brightened as this boy spoke. She was surprised at what the boy had said with so little hesitation in his voice.

"King of the pirates, huh?" Leif spoke in a soft tone of voice as she smiled at the captain. She just wished she could be as determined as he was all she knew was her life as the princess, and with a step mother that hated her it was no walk in the park. She wanted the freedom he had; she wanted the ability to dream as big as he was.

"Where's Zoro!?" Luffy questioned again as his stomach began to growl in hunger. Leif giggled as she stood up only to sit back down to hide herself again. Luffy looked at her for a second before cocking his head to the side in confusion at her reaction.

"I was gonna say that I can take you to get some food for helping me, but I realized that my clothes are much more revealing now." Leif spoke while blushing.

"What are we waiting for, food." Luffy yelled while grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her off into town.

"What are you doing, we just went through this stupid." Leif yelled while everyone stared at her, both in disgust and in interest.

"I'm hungry, and you said you'd take me to get food." Luffy spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Idiot, I said that before I realized the problem with my clothes, everyone can see and it's embarrassing." Leif cried out as Luffy laughed as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to a restaurant. His arms were shielding her from the eyes of everyone, it surprised her but she was grateful. Leif started to tear up as she wrapped her arms around his neck in gratitude.

"Time for food." Luffy yelled out as he kicked open the doors of the restaurant.

"Oi, you're that excited for food." She spoke out as he ran over to a table, dropping her in the process.

"I'll take one of everything please." He told the waitress as said girl ran off to serve the order.

"What, that's way too much, what are you; a garbage disposal." The brunette yelled as she got up from the floor and hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" The boy questioned as Leif glared at him.

"I only have so much money with me right now, so please go easy; I still have to buy new clothes to wear." She remembered taking some of the money out of the safe before leaving but she didn't bring enough to last her long which was her downfall. She didn't want anyone noticing that there was a lot missing when she was packing to run away. When she was young her mother had passed away, and a few years later her father had remarried a women who liked to make her life a living hell. As of recent, her father had passed from a disease that had inhabited her country. The disease no longer plagues the country, but there were a lot of losses that had occurred during this time.

"Aye." Luffy agreed as the food was brought to the table and he scarved it down in no time flat.

"Wow, you can eat a lot; well as long as you don't get anything else then I'm good." Leif smiled as Luffy finished the last plate of food.

"More please." Luffy told the waiter as Leif knocked him upside the head.

"No more food, you've had enough, I just went over this, and I need enough for clothing." Leif spoke calmly as she glared at the boy in the straw hat.

"Who are you?" Luffy questioned as Leif glared at the boy.

"Leif Auburn, the girl you rescued and the girl who is paying for your meal." She spoke as Luffy looked up at her.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy; would you like to be a part of my crew?" Luffy questioned as she just stared at him in disbelief. She didn't get this guy; one moment he was eating to his heart's content then asks who she is so he can invite her to join his crew. She didn't think so.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna say no to that one; I want to travel alone." Leif said

"Isn't traveling alone lonely?" the moss headed teen questioned as he walked into the restaurant.

"It can be, but I'm used to it." Leif spoke while smiling bitter sweetly.

"You will join my crew, I've already decided." Luffy spoke as Zoro smiled.

"Once he chooses you he doesn't give up so easily." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Once I've made up a decision I don't give up easily either." Leif said as the waitress came over giving her a set of clothes.

"These are mine but you are welcome to keep them free of charge." She spoke as she ran off allowing Leif time to but on the blue vest and letting her remove her dress underneath it so that she could throw on the jean shorts and the black belt along with a pair of black combat boots. Zoro began to blush as he shielded her from other people in the restaurant.

"Thank you, for lending me your clothes, how may I repay you?" Leif questioned the waitress whom had returned with desert.

"Don't worry about it, you're friend here is to thank for the gesture; he ordered all that food after all." The waitress spoke.

"Huh?" The brunette looked over at Luffy who was grinning like an idiot.

"You sure you don't want to join up, it's probably a lot more fun than being on your own." Zoro spoke with a smirk as Leif grinned.

"I suppose you leave me no choice then, huh, captain?" Leif announced as Luffy looked up in surprise, but it soon turned to a big grin.

"Hai, it's time to set sail then." Luffy shouted as Leif paid for the food before leaving to set sail. 'It's been a nice time, and I'll miss the people in this town, but even so it's a long way from home, and now that I think of it, this can be my new family' Leif thought as she boarded the small boat.

"I guess I'm a pirate now, then, Ni?" Leif questioned nobody in particular.

"Oi, Zoro, weren't you looking for a doctor?" Luffy questioned.

"Shut up, Luffy." Zorro snapped as his captain grinned.

"You got lost didn't you Zoro?" Luffy teased as he glared at the captain.

"Should we have Zoro on a leash then since he gets lost like a puppy?" Leif joined in.

"Good idea, Leif." Luffy spoke as the two laugh and high fived each other while Zoro merely glared at the two.

"Shut up, both of you." Zoro commanded as Leif smiled while looking up toward the sky. 'Goodbye Valadon, from this moment on I'm a pirate.'

(Ending: life is like a boat by Rie Fu)

Me- I hope you like this story, and wait till Nami joins the straw hats. She doesn't like Leif, but why. I guess we will find out. Three reviews to continue. Remember to read.


	2. Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate!

Me- hey everyone, and here is the second chapter of Hime-Sama no Kaizoku. In this chapter Nami is gonna be met, but of course the story will have things that had occurred in the actual manga and anime just with added character and slight romance plus different ways of meeting crew members. Please enjoy! I'm also gonna start treating it as a series so an opening sequence and closing will be added. Also buggy's crew members that were cast away won't appear on the boat.

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, but I do own Leif

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 2: Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate!

(Opening: we are by the straw hats)

"Mo, how long till we reach land?" Leif questioned while stretching out her legs from the cramped space that was the boat.

"How am I supposed to know?" Zoro snapped back as Leif glared at the green haired first mate.

"Directionally challenged swordsman." Leif mumbled under her breath as Zoro turned around to glare at the girl.

"Well sorry, princess, but this is the best we can do for now." Zoro spoke as they continued to move against the wave. Leif had immediately silenced at his words.

'Princess, I haven't heard that word in a long time; I hope they don't try looking for me that would create too much trouble; besides I like traveling with them, it's been a week, and I feel safe with them.' Leif thought to herself as Luffy jumped up upon seeing a potential food item.

"Luffy!" Leif called out as he was then carried off by some bird type thing. Leif and Zoro then had sweat drops coming down their faces.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Zoro spoke as he got an ore and began to row at intense speeds.

"I swear I joined a pirate crew meant for monsters." Leif squeaked as she held on for dear life.

Eventually Zoro and Leif had reached the island Luffy had landed but after running into a few minor problems along the way.

"Where the hell is he," Zoro questioned while Leif went from store to store picking things up for food. "And I thought you didn't have that much money!?"

"I lied so that I'd be able to use it for future expenses like this." Leif spoke while lifting up a nice juicy fruit.

"Whatever, but we don't have time to shop, we have to search for the captain." Zoro told her as she turned toward him.

"We will Zoro, but it doesn't hurt to get a few things while we're here, and I'll even make something extra yummy to eat tonight." Leif spoke in excitement.

"We've never even tasted your cooking is it even good?" Zoro questioned the brunette whom glared at Zoro with flames blazing around her.

"What did you say Zoro?" Leif questioned the swordsman whom got ready to run off.

"Hold on you idiot swordsman." Leif yelled as she chased after him. As they continued their bickering, Luffy was running into some troubles after being dropped off on the island.

"Here's the map." Nami an orange haired navigator spoke while handing over the stolen map from her possession.

"We can always make this party more interesting with one of my buggy bombs." The pirate captain spoke as he decided to demonstrate the usage of his bomb by blowing up a row of houses. Nami looked on in surprise and shock at what he had just done.

"Now I want you to prove yourself to me and throw this buggy bomb at our prisoner." The pirate captain explained as he set it up in the canon waiting for Nami to send it toward a caged Luffy. The group of pirates watched as the canon was lit, but in the last few seconds, Nami grabbed the fuse with her bare hands to stop the canon from going off no matter how painful.

"I refuse to stoop to the level of pirates, I hate pirates!" Nami announced as the pirate crew ran toward the girl only to be stopped by a flash of green.

"Zoro, Leif!" Luffy called out as Leif looked over toward her captain.

"Eh, why the hell are you in a cage?" Leif questioned as she ran over to Luffy, trying to release him.

"Hold up girl, you're not getting away with releasing this guy." Someone spoke as they stepped in front of the cage.

"Who the hell are you?" Leif questioned while getting even more agitated.

"You may have heard of me, the great captain Buggy." The pirate captain said with a grin.

"Can't say I have, "Leif shrugged causing Buggy to anime fall to the floor. " But either way, I'm not letting you hurt my captain, Zoro!"

"Got it." Zoro called as he sliced through the enemy knocking them out. Buggy watched in interest as he recalled who this person was.

"Zoro, the great pirate hunter joined a pirate crew." Buggy spoke while laughing a bit.

"Shut up, Zoro joined this crew for a reason, he doesn't care about his status as a pirate hunter, because Luffy and I are his nakama, "Leif spoke. "That's all he needs."

Zoro then jumps over Leif slicing Buggy into pieces which makes Leif smile in admiration. Leif then proceeds to run over to the cage only to be stopped when a hand comes toward her with a sword which Zoro rushed to protect her from the impact. The sword then stabs Zoro's side as Leif looks on in terror.

"Zoro, you didn't have to do that you idiot." Leif spoke as Zoro smiled.

"You said it before didn't you, we're nakama, and we have to protect each other, right captain." Zoro spoke as the hand retracted back to buggy that went back together.

"How'd he do that, I swear everyone's a monster." Leif snapped as she was trying to figure out how Buggy had gone back together.

"You ate a devils fruit too?" Zoro questioned as Buggy merely smiled.

"I ate the Bara Bara no mi; it allows me to separate myself." Buggy spoke.

"You're just a coward with a big red nose." Luffy shouted as Buggy through a knife at him which he caught in his mouth. Zoro then runs for buggy as his blade grazes against thin air as buggy separated himself once more while using his hand that was unattached to attack with his own sword, which Zoro fought back with.

"Coward, why don't you fight without separating yourself!?" Leif called out as Buggy commanded one of his crew mates to take out the girl.

Leif turned around as a hand tried to grab her but she quickly ducked and punched him in the place no man wants to be punched. She then got up and round house kicked him in the side of the face which led him to fly to the ground.

"Try that again and I'll kill you." Leif spoke as Buggy, Zoro, and Luffy looked at Leif, stunned that she could actually fight considering she was being beat up by a bunch of girls when they found her.

Zoro then has an idea as he slashes through Buggy's midsection to get through him, and goes to the cannon, turning it around so it faces Buggy's crew and him. Nami then lights it as it goes off sending the bomb towards them while Zoro gets Leif and Nami, and the cage to safety.

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie fu)

Me- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yeah Leif can fight, but next chapter you'll find out why she didn't fight back with those girls that had attacked her. And let me know what oc pairing you like later on, I already know who's gonna be with who, but I want to know whom you think would be cute anyway.


	3. Beast tamer Mohji vs Luffy!

Me- hey guys, and I hope you guys will keep reading my story, in this chapter you will learn more about Leif's past and the reason why she didn't fight the girls back on the island that Luffy and Zoro had found her. Along with something that had occurred in the actual series. Anyway enjoy!

**Hime-Sama no Kaizoku **

Chapter 3: Beast tamer Mohji vs. Luffy!

(opening: We are by the straw hats)

The smoke began to clear as Zoro began to drag Luffy's cage, but eventually he had stopped in front of a pet shop, collapsing from his wound he had gotten in the fight.

"Zoro!" Leif called out as she checked on him to see if he was alright.

"He's gonna need a doctor." Nami stated as Leif turned toward the girl in confusion.

"Who are you?" Leif questioned the girl as she looked on in disbelief.

"I'm Nami, and I believe someone needs this." Nami spoke as she held a key and tossed it to Luffy, but before he could catch it, the dog in front of the shop swallowed the key. Luffy then grabbed the dog and strangled it for doing such a thing.

"Luffy, let the dog go, he already swallowed it!" Leif spoke as she tried to get her captain to stop hurting the dog. Luckily, someone came in time and ordered Luffy to let go of the dog, which he did unwillingly.

"Who are you?" Luffy had questioned this time as the man had stepped closer to the group.

"I'm the major of this town." The man explained as Leif stood up to greet the major.

"It's nice to meet you major-san." Leif said smiling as Luffy tried to hold in his laughter.

"San, Leif that's unlike you." Luffy laughed as Leif turned around and began to strangle her captain.

"I'm trying to be nice, what's wrong with that." Leif questioned as her captain shook his head in a 'nothing's wrong with that manor'.

"A real life 'tsundere'." Nami whispered under her breath as she greeted the man before her.

"That man there seems to be injured, let's bring him to my house to fix him up." The major spoke as Leif stopped what she was doing and smiled politely at the man.

"Thank you so much sir." She spoke as she ran over to help the major carry Zoro. After they had gotten Zoro comfortable, the two arrived back, with Leif immediately going by Luffy's cage and the dog.

"That dog's name is Chouchou, his master had died, but he was very close to his master, and protects his master's pet shop every day. By now Chouchou must of realized his master is long gone." The major explained as Leif looked at the dog for a mere second, but when she was about to pet him he started to growl at her.

"I imagine that must hurt, not being able to see the one person you cared most for in this world disappear like that." Leif spoke softly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Leif?" Luffy questioned his crew mate whom had immediately wiped her eyes; before turning around to face her captain.

"I'm fine, I just feel bad for the dog is all." Leif said as she gave him a smile which he smiled back at.

"Anyway I'm gonna take my leave, anyone want to join me at the house?" The major questioned as Nami walked toward him.

"I'll join you, Leif?" Nami turned toward the brunette.

"I'm gonna stay and keep Luffy company, but take good care of Zoro." Leif told them as she tried again to pet the dog that tried to bite her, but luckily Luffy punched the dogs head by stretching his arm out to stop him.

"Luffy, you ate a devils fruit too, but what if you had fallen off that bird and into the water!?" Leif questioned in a panic.

"I'm still here right, Shishishi." Luffy told her as she calmed down a bit.

"I suppose, but please don't do anything like that again." Leif told him as he smiled at her.

"No promises." Luffy said as Leif sighed.

"I should have figured." Leif laughed with the captain until a person and a lion had appeared.

"Who are they?" Leif questioned quietly.

The man began to walk toward Chouchou and in an attempt to tame the dog he gets bitten instead making him hiss out in pain. Chouchou than stands up to the lion as the lion merely stares the dog down. Chouchou then jumped toward the lion but was quickly batted away by its paw. The lion then turned toward Luffy and Leif and starts to charge toward them.

"Leif!" Luffy cried out as he used his gomu gomu powers to push her away from the cage. The lion than smashes the cage into pieces thus tossing Luffy into a nearby building.

"Luffy, damn that idiot, and right after we just went over this." Leif whispered as the man and lion went toward the dog that stood his ground against the two. Leif immediately ran over and stood in front of the dog, shocking it.

"I won't let you hurt this dog anymore!" Leif yelled out.

'What are you gonna do against, the great beast tamer Mohji, and his partner Richie the lion." The man spoke with a laugh as he punched her in the stomach making her cough up blood.

"Bastard, you won't make me move from this spot." Leif told them as the dog watched the girl stand up against the two.

"Richie, take out the girl then." Mohji ordered as Richie went over to the girl and batted her away with his paw causing her to faint from the hit she had just taken. The dog glared at the two as he began to fight valiantly against the two to protect the pet shop.

Meanwhile Nami and the major were checking in on Luffy whom had seen everything that had occurred and was getting angry at the sight. They not only hurt his nakama, but now the pet shop was on fire. He was amazed that the dog put up such a battle, and now it was his turn.

"I still can't believe he's alright, how is he not dead." Nami whispered to the major who just watched the straw hat boy in disbelief. Luffy had gotten up and was now heading toward the two responsible for injuring his nakama and Chouchou, and destroying what the dog desperately wanted to protect.

"Should we follow him?" The major questioned as Nami nodded, the two ready to watch the spectacle about to unfold.

"Bastards." Luffy spoke as his arms begin to twist and hit Richie the lion into the ground roughly. After he had hit the lion with his attack he had moved on to the trainer thus pounding him in the face for hurting his nakama and as revenge for Chouchou for destroying his master pet shop.

"Luffy ate a devil fruit too?" Nami questioned as she watched Luffy pick up Leif from the ground, holding her tightly. She had never seen such kindness in a pirate before.

"Luffy, is the pet shop ok?" Leif questioned as Luffy merely shook his head.

"Leif, let's keep traveling together." Luffy spoke with a smile as Leif looked on in surprise and nodded her head in agreement.

"Zoro!" Leif screamed out as Luffy turned around to see the major's house get hit with a buggy bomb. Leif then sighed in relief as Zoro stood up from all the rubble.

"Thank god, that's such a relief." Leif spoke as she struggled to get out of Luffy's arms and off the ground in general.

"Leif let me help you." Nami spoke as she held out her hand to the girl whom smiled back as Nami lifted her up from the ground.

"That's it; I'm going off to give that Buggy a piece of my mind." The major exclaimed.

"Oi, old man, it's not a good idea." Luffy told him as Leif nodded in agreement.

"It'll be dangerous if you go." Leif told him.

"I didn't get wounded for nothing you know." Zoro exclaimed as Nami grabbed the major's shirt.

"You heard it from us, so do you still want to go?" Nami questioned as he merely shrugged her off and continued to go after them.

"Shit, he didn't listen." Zoro cursed under his breath.

"Guess we have no choice but to go and fight Buggy's crew our self's." Leif spoke while cracking her knuckles.

"Now I'm starting to think you're a monster, being able to move with those wounds." Zoro spoke as Leif glared at him.

"The lion merely batted me away and knocked me out, besides this is merely just a scrape from hitting the ground," Leif spoke up as Zoro just looked at her with unease. "I'm fine so let's go."

"Nami, you coming?" Luffy questioned as Nami stared at the captain.

"I'm only joining temporarily so don't think anything of it." Nami told them as the trio nodded.

Meanwhile Buggy was getting ready to set off another of his Buggy bombs but is stopped by the major's arrival. Buggy then attacks the major and begins to choke him.

"Luffy, wait up!" Leif called out as she tried to catch up to her captain as they ran to where Buggy was but upon seeing what Buggy was doing to the major, Luffy ran full speed over, ripping Buggy's hand from the major's neck.

"Straw hat." Buggy muttered as he watched him in shock.

(Ending: life is like a boat by Rie fu)

Me-I hope you liked this chapter, and maybe Leif past will come up later, but as I was writing this I didn't know where I could fit it in, so I'm thinking the fourth chapter. Anyway stay tuned. Don't forget to review, and remember I like to hear what you guys think of the character and your favorite pairings in the story so far. Also when we reach chapter 10 I will have a contest and the winner will receive a really nice prize. The prize will include a story arch including an oc of your creation. They won't end up with any of the main characters since they will only be in the story arch till the end, and of course you will explain the story arch you want to have and your character may have a crush to even get the people interested in said character jealous or at least start to make them realize their feelings. I will give more details once we reach chapter ten so remember to keep reviewing =)


	4. Zoro vs Cabaji!

Me- hello, and yup I'm really working hard on this story, but it's so you guys will stay with the story, and I want to give a special thanks to MsWildLuck, foxchick1, and our guest reviewer for the wonderful reviews. I hope you guys will stick with this story till the end, and remember to keep reviewing since chapter 10 is when the contest will start, and it'll be a pretty fun one at that. We wil have one for every chapter mark we pass. Chapter 10 is the first, followed by chapter 30 and so on. The gaps will get bigger as the story progresses, but make sure to keep reading and especially the author notes. Anyway enjoy!

**Hime-Sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 4: Zoro the Swordsman vs. Cabaji the Acrobat!

(opening: We are by the straw hats)

"Major-san!" Leif called out as she arrived with Nami and Zoro.

"I'm fine, but I will fight Buggy!" Major spoke out as Luffy turned toward him and knocked him unconscious causing the trio's faces to freeze.

"Idiot, you didn't have to hit him that hard." Leif yelled as Nami and Zoro waved their hands in the air.

"That's what you're worried about!" The two yelled in unison.

"Huh?" Leif turned toward the two as Zoro walked in front of her.

"You should be worried about the fact that he hit the major, not if he hit him too hard." Zoro exclaimed as he hit the brunette on the head earning a wide eyed expression from Nami.

"Zoro that hurt!" Leif cried, but soon after she hit him back.

"Hey, you little." Zoro growled out as the two started to fight again.

"Guys, we have to fight them, so don't fight each other." Nami snapped as she punched the two upside the heads.

"Ouch, Nami-san that really hurt." Lief cried out as Nami merely glared at the brunette.

"Oi, Big nose!" Luffy called out to the other pirate captain who became angry at the remark.

"What was that, that's it, blow him to smithereens." Ordered the clown captain as Leif's eyes widened at what she had just heard. The Buggy bombs are then sent flying towards Luffy whom uses his gomu gomu mi powers to blow up like a balloon to send the bombs back at them. Leif immediately sighed after seeing that he was ok.

The bombs hit but unfortunately Buggy had protected himself with his two crew mates. Mohji the beast tamer from before looked at a scene in anger. A man stood holding his companion Richie as protection against the Buggy bombs that had come back at full force.

"How dare you use Richie as a shield!?" Mohji snapped as he ran over to hit the man whom merely sends him flying with a kick to the face. Luffy upon seeing this punches Mohji out of the sky and into the ground.

"Cabaji, attack straw hat." Buggy ordered as Cabaji went after him on a unicycle which was immediately stopped by a wounded Zoro.

"I will be Cabaji's opponent." Zoro spoke as Luffy nodded at this with a grin.

Cabaji then proceeds in the fight by kicking Zoro in the side knocking him down, but Zoro immediately gets up.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you." Zoro declares as Cabaji continues to attack with a series of circus specials. Zoro still standing then brings up his sword to block one of Cabaji's attacks. As the fight continued on Leif and Nami were watching on the side lines which was leaving Leif eager to fight.

"I want to fight too." Leif complained as Nami swiftly walked away and disappeared from sight.

Cabaji continues with his attacks until one swiftly slashes against Zoro's side. Cabaji sees this as a chance and climbs a building ready to attack Zoro fully. Meanwhile, Buggy decides to send a hand over to Zoro to hold him, however Luffy stomps on his hand with his foot, refusing to let anyone else hurt his nakama.

Cabaji then goes in to attack but luckily Zoro dodges it just in time. Zoro gets up again ready to end this fight here and now. Zoro then hits Cabaji with his sword 'onigiri' which knocks out his opponent for good.

"Shishishi, good job Zoro, I will take it from here." Luffy told him as Zoro looked up at his captain.

"Alright, captain." Zoro spoke as he walked over to stand next to Leif who was squirming about in her spot.

"What's your problem?" questioned Zoro as Leif looked at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"I want to fight someone, Zoro." Leif told him as he started sweating from how creepy she was being at that moment.

Meanwhile…

"Its funny straw hat, that hat of yours really reminds me of someone I hate." Buggy spoke as Luffy looked at Buggy for a second before realizing that the person he was talking about was Shanks.

"You know Shanks; I will pound every answer out of you." Luffy told him as Buggy merely laughed it off. Buggy then draws out his knifes and attacks Luffy with them, but Luffy narrowly avoids them. Luffy then attacks Buggy by stretching out his arm to punch him, he then uses his powers to shoot himself toward Buggy but Buggy dodges the attack by separating himself which leads to Luffy crashing into a building. Luffy immediately emerges from the rumble as buggy uses his powers to knock Luffy back. Luffy stands back up but once he realizes that his hat was nicked during the attack he becomes a bit livid.

"Luffy?" Leif questioned upon seeing his reaction. Buggy immediately started to laugh and send his hand flying with a knife toward the straw hat clad captain. Once the knife reaches it stabbed through the hat that Luffy was holding which makes Luffy's eyes widen as Buggy's hand returns to him along with the hat.

"Shanks…" Luffy whispers as he clenches his fists in anger. Shanks had given him that hat when he was a child as a promise to be the pirate king, and he wouldn't let anyone destroy Shank's hat.

"Luffy!" Leif called out as Luffy began to shake from his hatred toward the clown captain.

"I will curse shanks for the rest of my life, he can go to hell!" Buggy screamed.

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie fu)

Me- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come on the next chapter. See ya soon.


	5. Bara Bara no mi vs Gomu Gomu no mi!

Me- Well finally updating, sorry it took me so long, I have a graduation party to prepare for this Saturday along with classes but now I'm free till September 3rd, so I will write as many chapters I can in that time, and remember to send me ideas for Hime-sama no Kaizoku: side stories, which is basically like small little fillers that can be read at any time. Anyway I'm just glad I passed my final, and to commemorate that I plan to update two chapters today, and a side story chapter sometime tomorrow. The side story chapter I recommend reading this time since it's a cute story about Leif's childhood, and the deaths that follow, that chapter will be a long one so If I don't finish that one then it should be updated between tomorrow and next Tuesday since my weekend is pretty hectic. Without further ado, here's chapter 5!

**Hime-Sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 5: Bara Bara no mi vs. Gomu Gomu no mi!

"Luffy!" Leif called out as Luffy began to shake from his hatred toward the clown captain.

"I will curse shanks for the rest of my life, he can go to hell!" Buggy screamed.

(Opening: We are by the straw hats)

"He was the whole reason I was cursed with the devil fruit, I wasn't going to eat the real thing but then he startled me and I ended up putting the real thing in my mouth, than he scared me again, and I swallowed it." Buggy exclaimed while Leif just stared at the clown captain.

"It seems like it was your fault more than Shanks." Leif pointed out as Buggy glared at her.

"Shut up, I wasn't done speaking!" Buggy yelled at Leif whom looked at him with a piecing gaze.

"Go on then red nose, we are waiting." Leif snapped back as Buggy grew impatient with the brunette.

"As I was saying, it's his fault I swallowed the devil fruit, and then the worst came," Buggy said dramatically. "I had stolen a precious treasure map and it flew into the water, I of course dived in but I couldn't swim anymore, then Shanks dove in to get me."

"Shanks saved your life so why do you hate him?" Luffy questioned.

"He delayed my plan ten years!" Buggy yelled dropping straw hats hat in the process, and that's when Leif dove for it, holding it preciously to her chest. Buggy realizes his mistake and half of his body flies up intent on getting the hat back until he spots a certain navigator stealing his treasure.

"Nami!" Leif called out as she ran after Buggy's other half as Nami braced herself only to see Buggy make a weird face.

Luffy smiled triumphantly as he kicked buggy in the groin. Buggy then collapsed from the impact, getting more frustrated by the second. Nami looks down at the captain and lets out a small laugh.

"I'm keeping this treasure all to myself." She spoke as Buggy glared at her.

Buggy then decided to separate all of his body parts using his attack 'Bara Bara no festival'. Luffy however sees this and grabs one of Buggy's feet and tickles it causing his body parts to become messed up. Leif looks around as she sees a rope; she puts Luffy's hat on her head and grabs it, prompting Nami to help tie up some of Buggy's body parts so that they couldn't go back together. Nami and Leif high fived each other as Buggy had trouble getting his body parts back together. Luffy saw that as an opportunity and punched Buggy into the sky to god knows where.

"Luffy!" Leif cried out as she hugged the pirate captain who tried to push her off.

"Leif!" Luffy cried as she let go while turning her head to the side pouting.

"I was just happy we won, so I did that unconsciously." Leif explained while scratching her cheek with a mild blush plastered on her cheeks. Suddenly, townspeople began to gather around the area, seeing their major unconscious and four people standing together.

"What happened here!?" A man questioned as Leif went up to the man.

"We can explain right everyone!" Leif called as Zoro and Nami nodded.

"Yeah, we're pirates!" Luffy spoke as Leif nodded.

"Yeah we're pirates…, what!?" Leif called out as she began to sweat from what her captain had just said nonchalantly.

"Get out of our Town!" The villagers exclaimed as they began to chase the group out of town.

"Luffy you idiot, why would you tell them that!?" Leif questioned in a sharp tone.

"We are aren't we?" Luffy questioned back with a confused look on his face.

"You don't tell them that though, thank god I still have the food on me!" Leif exclaimed as Luffy looked toward her with drool down the side of his lip.

"Food!" Luffy called while still running.

"Not until we set sail, you're eating last since you're the one who caused this mess," Leif yelled as she heard a gunshot and jumped up when it hit the ground near her feet. "When did they get guns!?"

"Bark" A noise sounded as Leif turned back to see that Chouchou was protecting them.

"Chouchou!" Leif called as Chouchou looked back at them as if giving them thanks by saving them from the villagers.

The group finally made it to the boat as they jumped in to set sail so that they could get away from the village. Leif let out a sigh as did Zoro whom were just glad to be safe.

"Where's my treasure?" Nami questioned as Luffy gave a smile.

"I left it to help pay for the repairs of the village!" Luffy exclaimed as Nami glared at him, taking him and trying to submerge his face in water while Leif began to panic.

"Nami its only treasure, all you can do with it is pay for clothes, food and things we need for our journey." Leif spoke while listing the importances of treasure which made Nami go into overdrive.

"You just made it worse." Zoro laughed as Leif glared at the swordsman choking him while Zoro did the same back.

"Moronic swordsman!" Leif yelled while letting go, as Zoro did the same.

"Stupid princess!" Zoro yelled back.

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie fu)

Me- yup that was the chapter, and next time is a sailing time chapter until they reach land where they get a new crew mate, and remember to let me know what you think of Leif. I can't wait till the Alabasta arch I planned a super cute LuLe moment, and after the Sanji Arch Leif gets an arch too along with another one which I believe is a little bit after the Alabasta arch. Both give Leif a back ground, and explain her life a little bit better, anyway can't wait to right the next chapter, it reveals Leif's weakness and I need some help as well, I really want to give Leif a devil fruit power but I can't decide whether to give her a power that allows her to electrocute enemies like Lum from Urusei Yatsura, or if she has blue flames which she could shoot out of her palms, but it just doesn't let her make her body into flames. I think the flames work better since the two year time-skip she will have a scythe type weapon which you'll learn about later in later chapters, but help me decide =)


	6. Between bad cooking, and past events!

Me- here's another chapter like I promised and it looks like that one-shot chapter is going to be updated more along the lines of Tuesday. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is a chapter where they are on the boat for most of the chapter than comes the next arch where they meet usopp, then after his arch is Sanji's arch which leads too Leif's arch which includes a new character. In this chapter we reveal a little more about Leif, which is started up by Zoro who rather not be beaten to death. Also this is more of a fluff type chapter to give more development to the oc, and next chapter they will arrive on the island to meet Usopp. Enjoy!

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 6: Between bad cooking, and past events!

(Opening: We are! By the straw hats)

"Nothing like a refreshing ocean breeze, right Leif." Nami cried out as she stretched her arms to get more comfortable.

"Hai, and I'm almost done cooking up some food." Leif spoke with a smile on her face.

"How are you even cooking in this small boat?" Zoro questioned in shock.

"I've been using this." Leif said as she held up a torch with fire on it.

"When'd you get that, and a pan!" Zoro questioned as Leif glared at him.

"Don't you remember going shopping for this stuff idiot swordsman?" Leif spoke while crossing her arms over each other.

"Whatever princess, I won't question it anymore." Zoro said as he sat back down in his original seat.

"Good then, because it's done!" Leif smoke happily while serving the portions out to everyone whom looked at their meal in silence, all except Luffy who was already digging in to what appeared to be some green type ooze.

"What is this Leif-chan?" Nami questioned sweetly while sweating bullets.

"That's a Japanese style omelet." Leif smiled as Luffy handed over the plate asking for more which made Leif's smile widen.

"Is it really good Luffy?" Zoro questioned as Luffy looked up at his swordsman while eating the food prepared.

"Yeah, Zoro it is." He answered as Zoro lifted up his food with the green type egg and put it in his mouth. Zoro immediately fell over with his face turning purple.

"Zoro!" Nami called out as he could barely speak.

"It must be that good!" Leif said as she stared at Nami intently waiting for her to take a bite.

"Leif-san, what's in this omelet?" Nami questioned while playing with the green ooze with her fork. 'And why is it green' Nami thought while waiting for Leif's answer.

"Why do you want to know, Nami?" Leif questioned her while Nami quickly thought of a reason.

"In case it's so delicious, that I want to make it for myself!" Nami exclaimed as Leif smiled brightly.

"Well first I scrambled the eggs, but I felt like it needed some extra ingredients so I added some salt, nut meg, pepper, and lastly guacamole. I thought that would make a good omelet so I bought them at the store along with things to cook with and some fruit as well so that we can last the trip." Leif spoke as Nami just stared at her in disbelief.

"More please." Luffy spoke ready for his fourth plate already.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but Nami has the last of it." Leif said with a smile. She was glad they enjoyed her cooking.

"Luffy can have my share; I have to be kind no matter how good it may be." Nami said as she gave Luffy the rest.

"Nami you are so nice." Leif complimented as Nami smiled in relief that she had been saved by Luffy's iron stomach.

"God, what the hell kind of stuff is this, it's disgusting." Zoro complained after waking up from his small nap caused by the food.

"What did you say!?" Leif yelled as she was ready to hurt Zoro badly.

"Wait a second; I think there are more important matters aside from your cooking. Why were you able to fight with Buggy's pirates but when Luffy found you, you were being beat up by a bunch of girls." Zoro questioned Leif whom stared at him in disbelief.

"Well I…I don't want to talk about it so can we just relax a little bit." Leif spoke dodging the questioned as she shuffled in her seat before feigning sleep.

"Stupid princess." Zoro murmured under his breath as the boat kept sailing through the water.

Back then it had been so simple for Leif, no worries, and yet she had to worry about everything. Being a Princess, most criminals wanted to capture her for ransom, but that night a few years ago still haunt her to this day. It's because of that man that she had stopped fighting back against the people who thought of her as a slut and a whore. Why the hell did that even happen? Leif soon fell asleep for real as she began to dream of her childhood.

"Daddy, Daddy, you know what day it is!?" A young Leif questioned her father.

"Of course I do how can I forget my now thirteen year old daughter's birthday." Her father laughed as Leif looked up at her father with sparkles in her eyes.

"Then let's play." Leif spoke while yanking on her father's sleeve.

"Honey listen, I have to help prepare for a surprise for you so go up to your room until I summon you so it's not spoiled on you.

"Ok, Daddy!" Leif called out while running up to her room.

"So childish, she should start acting more her age." Her stepmother spoke as her father glared at his new mistress.

"Piper, remember not to speak ill of your new daughter." Her father spoke while walking away from his new wife.

Meanwhile A little Leif was playing in her bedroom when the window busted open revealing a man.

"Hi mister, do you want to play with me?" Leif questioned until the man came closer cupping her wrists and pushing her on to the bed, scaring her stiff.

"Mister?" Leif questioned as the mans tongue licked her right ear earning a swift kick to the stomach from a terrified Leif. She could barely move, why couldn't she move.

"Stop!" Leif screamed while he cupped her mouth while tears began to pour down her face as he began to strip her, but before he could get further a figure jumped at him hitting him off her. All she couldn't see was his face, but why did he seem so familiar. The man then jumped out the window and that's when the rumors spread. She was a princess slut whom was sleeping around even at her age. Her father had tried to disclose any of the rumors but with little success. Her step mother even became crueler and would sometimes kick her down when she ran into her in the giant palace. Her step mother had thought she was scum as did everyone else, eventually she began to feel the same way, but why was this figure she couldn't see the face of helping her, making her laugh, and helping her. Who was it?

Eventually Leif woke up to find everyone asleep, while she sat up sweating bullets from the dream she had just had. 'Why now!?' Leif thought as tears began to fall down her cheeks, but soon she felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she had turned around she had not expected it to be Luffy. He looked at her with a serious expression, which was rare since Luffy acted like a moron most of the time, but when he saw her crying, for the first time since they had met, he hugged her. He had never hugged her and got mad when she hugged him. She couldn't help but blush while smiling, but the gesture made her cry harder as she grabbed the fabric of his shirt in desperation as if he was the lifeline she needed to let go of her past. She laid her head against his chest as she began to think of the figure that had appeared in her dream, why couldn't she figure out who it was.

"Leif, why are you crying, you should always smile, you're much better when you smile." Luffy spoke with a wide grin while laughing as Leif looked back up at him as her crying subsided, turning into a smile.

"Luffy, thank you." She thanked him as Luffy smiled without realizing what he had said. This was the first time Leif had heard something good from the captain meaning there was more to him than she thought. Eventually she had stopped crying and rested her head against Luffy's shoulder but this time he didn't mind since his nakama was upset and needed the comfort. Although he wanted to know what made her cry.

Leif, are you asleep?" Luffy questioned while looking down to see Leif asleep with a serene smile on her face.

"Oh well." Luffy spoke as he thought about the great big adventure ahead of them as he looked up at the night sky.

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie Fu)

Me-Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yup this chapter explained a bit of Leif's past but who's that figure, well you will find out much later after the Alabasta arch, and I'm planning it out, it's going to be a good one. Anyway thank you for the reviews everyone, and as for everyone staying with the story remember once we reach chapter ten there will be a contest. So be ready to enter if you want a arch involving your character. It could be made up of your ideas but your oc however will only last till the arch is over, your oc of course can have a crush on a character but unless said character isn't already planned to be with someone than your character won't end up with the crush. But I will be collaborating with the winner to write the story arch. Next grand prize which I think I will have for the second place winner of the contest will be a one-shot with one of your favorite characters from any anime you want, but if I haven't watched it then you may have to fill me in on how the characters react with each other or I'll be watching the show till the end. Anyway hope this chapter was ok and not a disappointment.


	7. Honorable Liar? Captain Usopp!

Me- the last chapter was a bit fluff with some character background. As the story goes on you will learn more about Leif's character and of course a new character will be appearing soon so be prepared, and by new I mean oc oriented I have planned the appearance officially for after the Leif arch which is to bring a better character background and such. Also remember chapter 10 opens up the contest which I'm still figuring out. Let me know if you're interested via pming me. I can't wait till the two year time-skip, Leif's totally badass as far as character design goes. I wish I could draw, but I can only look at a picture and draw from that which means I need a lot more practice. Anyway enjoy!

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 7: Honorable Liar? Captain Usopp!

(Opening: We are! By the straw hat pirates)

"Nami, I'm telling you it's not like that!" Leif yelled at the navigator who was in the middle of teasing her after waking up to a cute display of Leif and Luffy sleeping against each other.

"It sure looked like it was something." Nami spoke while giggling. Zoro just decided to stay out of it while Luffy was just confused by it all.

"It wasn't, I don't even like him that way." Leif argued while Nami merely smiled before regaining her composure.

"Ok, in all seriousness, we need a ship if we are to travel the grand line." Nami addressed the three. She had formed an alliance with them, but she didn't officially join the crew.

"We already have one don't we?" Luffy questioned as Leif hit him.

"Idiot, she means an actual ship, much bigger than this, with a kitchen, and rooms to sleep." Leif spoke while daydreaming.

"Ouch Leif, you were so much nicer last night." Luffy yelled as Nami had a Cheshire cat like grin.

"I just said nothing's going on." Leif snapped as Zoro broke the silence that followed.

"Right now, all we need is a ship, so let's stop at the next island and see what we can do," Zoro spoke while Leif started to tear up. "Oi, why you crying?"

"Because it's just so sad, Zoro's the only one who's actually being reasonable." Leif cried as Zoro hit her on top of her head.

"Ouch, stupid moronic swordsman." Leif snapped as she hit him back.

"Well, Princess you wanna go don't you?" Zoro questioned sharply while they glared at each other.

"Stop fighting!" Nami snapped while hitting the two leaving big bumps on their heads.

"What was that for?" Zoro questioned while rubbing the bump that was now on his head.

"For being idiots, stop the fighting and start thinking for once, besides we are almost at the island." Nami spoke while the boat was settling on shore.

"What a nice island!" Leif exclaimed while smiling brightly.

"Stay where you are pirates!" A voice called causing the group to turn toward a man with a rather long nose.

"My name is Usopp, and I have around 80 million men ready to come out and squash you." The man announced as Luffy looked at him in surprise; honestly believing every word he said.

"Is he joking?"Leif questioned as Nami stepped forward.

"You're lying, I can see right through it." Nami proclaimed while Usopp began to panic that he was found out. Usopp then brought out his slingshot ready to slingshot a pinball at Luffy.

"This is just like a shot gun; it will hurt and will break skin." Usopp spoke as he kept his aim steady.

"Oi, give it a break already." Leif spoke while charging toward the boy as he laughed his pinball toward Luffy which was immediately sent flying back to which Usopp dodged it.

"You're not normal." Usopp complained as he glared at the straw hat captain who was straightening his hat which was now as good as new thanks to Nami whom had worked on it while everyone was sleeping.

"Neither are you long nose!" Leif argued as Usopp glared at the girl whom sent one right back. Luffy stares at Usopp as he turns the captain's way.

"We are real pirates, and you can bet your life on it." Luffy quoted as he remembered it from Shanks.

"I admit that speech is quite intimidating." Usopp admitted.

"Shanks said it once." Luffy spoke as he started to see a resemblance between Usopp and a certain crew member on Shank's ship.

"Shanks." Usopp speaks softly as Luffy nods,

"Yeah, one of his crew members was a hell of a sniper like you, his name was Yasopp; you look like him a lot." Luffy spoke as Usopp laughed a bit.

"He's my father after all, um… you're welcome to come into the village, we can sit down somewhere and talk some more." Usopp said having a change of heart.

"Oi, you're not gonna try anything funny are you?" Leif questioned as Usopp shook his head.

"I think we are ok." Zoro spoke as Leif looked back at the moss head.

"Don't worry, I'm not that type of person, you can trust me." Usopp spoke as Leif looked up to see him holding out his hand.

"Big nose?" Leif questioned as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Usopp, its Usopp." He snapped as Leif giggled before smiling sincerely causing Usopp to blush slightly.

"I guess I'll give you a chance, Usopp." Leif spoke as she shook his hand.

The straw hat pirates eventually arrived at the restaurant as Luffy told stories about Yasopp, and about how often he would mention his son. Nami soon decided to break the story telling as soon as she remembered there targeted objective.

"Usopp, is there anywhere we can get a ship?" Nami questioned as Usopp immediately ran off.

"Why the hell did he run off?" Leif questioned nobody in particular.

A little while after a bunch of kids come in but are in shock when they think the worst has happened to their beloved captain Usopp.

"You ate Usopp!" One cried out as he pointed at Luffy as Leif looked at the little kids while blushing. She loved cute things and that meant little kids, she thought it was adorable that they thought Luffy ate Usopp.

"I think you are mistaken little boys, but Usopp wasn't eaten, he ran off somewhere." Leif spoke calmly to the boys as they looked at the girl as there tears seized.

"Miss, you're really kind." One of the boys spoke as Leif smiled, trying her best from hugging the little child to death from cuteness overload.

"Shishishi, Leif you're not acting like yourself again." Luffy laughed as Leif went over to him, punching him on the head in the process.

"Shut up, stupid!" Leif snapped as the kids cowered in fear. Leif immediately sat in depression after seeing there expressions.

"Kids, do you know where we can find Usopp?" Nami questioned as the kids nodded, ready to lead the way.

"Kids don't like you, Princess." Zoro laughed as Leif stomped on Zoro's foot which made him yelp, lifting it up to rub the pain away.

"Watch what you say, you moronic swordsman, or one day it'll be to the point where you can't have children." Leif spoke in a deadly manner. Zoro gulped, Leif had never been that angry before when he made those types of comments, but he figured it was because she seemed to like kids.

The group eventually arrived at a mansion where the kids stopped with big smiles, one of them decided to speak.

"This is Kaya's mansion, Usopp comes here all the time to tell her lies in order to cheer her up since her parents died and she had become ill."

"Usopp is actually a kind person isn't he?" Leif spoke while smiling softly.

"Are you bi-polar, because you were mad just a second ago!?" Zoro questioned while staying away from her in case she blew up.

"Sometimes I get mad, but what makes you think it's that kind of reason, and maybe I got mad because I love kids and what you said irritated me." Leif spoke in anger as Zoro merely whistled.

"Let's go inside." Luffy said as Nami and the others stared at him for a moment. Luffy immediately wrapped his arms around Leif, and Zoro, with Nami on his right and the two of them on the left. He had then laughed them over and into the ground of the mansion.

"Idiot." Leif and Nami commented while punching him on the head in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usopp questioned as he jumped down from a tree he had been standing in.

"You ran off so suddenly." Nami spoke.

"You said I could trust you, so we were lead here by a bunch of kids insisting you're there captain, it was so cute." Leif smiled happily while thinking about the cuteness of the little kids.

"I'm sorry I ran off, but you must leave now." Usopp panicked while trying to rush them all out.

"Why are you trying to get us out of here?" Zoro questioned until his questioned was answered by a voice.

"Intruders!"

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie Fu)

Me- I hope Leif is likeable, I feel like I'm not developing her character the right way but if you guys like her then I guess I'm doing a good job. I thought I'd make Leif into cute things which oppose her personality half the time. She's a bit rough as you can tell. Anyway thank you everyone for all the reviews and I hope to get more, I plan to reply to some next chapter. Again please let me know what you think of Leif, I need this and remember chapter 10 is coming up soon be prepared for a challenge.


	8. Jango the Hypnotist!

Me- Thank you everyone for reading my story and as I was saying I've looked through all my reviews again and I'm gonna answer some with some special thanks and even for some advice on if there's anything I can improve and or change in the chapters like if my character was out of character at any time.

MsWildLuck: Thank you so much, your reviews mean a whole lot to me, and they give me a lot of encouragement. I do have a question of what you think of my oc character, and you've said most of my chapters were great except for 7 which was just ok, is there something that I should do to make it better than ok. Anyway thank you so much for your continued support and make sure to reread chapter 7 cause I recently edited some of it =)

Guest: I don't know you're name =( but you seem really nice and sweet, I kind of wonder which pairing you are leaning towards now since we are on chapter 8 now, but as long as you're still following the story I don't mind. I just wanted to say thank you for the support and I hope to get another review from you, it would mean a lot =)

foxchick1: Thank you for your reviews, and thank you for your support as well, I'm really glad you like it, and I hope I hope you like my oc character. Although last chapter I feel like I messed up her personality, and I might rewrite it before I post chapter 9, but I'll see once I'm done rereading my story so far to see if her personality falters at all. Anyway thank you for the review=)

kage kitsune 14: Thank you for the review, I haven't heard from ya in a while, but I hope the story is to your liking, and that Leif is likeable at least. I've been working hard on this project and this story will definitely be much longer than my other ones since I have to take Leif through every episode of one piece, and write it as if she were a part of one piece already, but with added storylines, and some I'm not gonna include. Anyway thank you so much =)

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 8:Jango the Hypnotist!"

(Opening: We are! By the straw hats)

"Intruders!" voices called as a man stepped toward the group that at the moment were trying to escape.

"Well, what do we have here, a bunch of filthy pirates." The man spoke with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"What did you just say?" Leif questioned as Usopp pulled on her vest to try to get her to keep moving.

"Well, it's true isn't it; after all, his father is one, so that makes him just as bad." The man spoke as Usopp paused for a moment.

"Long nose?" Leif questioned in concern.

"Why the long face, your father is a filthy pirate, and deserves to die just like you." The man spoke, but before he could speak anymore Usopp punched him in the face in anger before leaving the mansion. Luffy of course wanted to do the same, but it took all of Nami and Zoro's strength to hold him back.

"I never thought I'd see someone like you traveling with pirates." The man spoke, remembering the Princesses face.

"Shut up, you have no right to speak." Leif scolded as the man laughed.

"He deserved it, he's just no good." The man laughed as Leif stepped over to him which Luffy smiled at. Nami and Zoro couldn't hold the brunette back too.

"Listen good, and listen well, I suggest you shut your mouth." Leif snapped as she hit him again in the face.

"What violence for a prin…" The man was about to finish before Leif hit him again, knocking him out.

"Why'd you hit him twice?" Nami questioned as Leif giggled nervously.

"No reason, let's go." Leif spoke as she ran away from the mansion. She was even more worried now, not only did her crew members not know she was a princess, but that guy knows about it. She was lucky that no one recognized her, at least up to this point. She really hoped no one would be mad at her if they found out. When they had gotten away from the mansion, she left someone grab her hand and lead her away from Zoro and Nami, when she looked up, it had been Luffy.

"Let's go find Usopp." Luffy said as Leif smiled agreeing to that notion.

When they found him, he had been seated on a cliff ledge, looking out to see.

"You're father was a great man." Luffy said as Usopp turned around to see him and Leif. He began to wonder why she was with him, but his other crew mates weren't.

"Usopp, you may not think it but I envy you, you're father is a pirate and he's still out there. I'm envious of that because I no longer have my parents, but you still have a father, and from what I've heard he isn't a filthy pirate, but a great man." Leif spoke as Usopp looked at the girl in surprise, why did she share that with him of all people.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" Usopp questioned.

"You said I could trust you remember and you seem like a nice person." Leif smiled as Luffy sat down next to her.

"Usopp, want to join my crew?" Luffy questioned the boy as he looked at him.

"Can I at least think about it, I don't want to leave Kaya." Usopp said with a mild blush.

"Kaya, that's the girl from the mansion isn't it, do you like her?" Leif questioned as usopp shook his head in embarrassment. Leif then began to tease him even more till they saw the man from before in some weird looking man at the bottom.

"So you're aware of the plan, Jango?" The man questioned.

"Yup, assassinate lady Kaya so you can take the inheritance." Jango quoted as the man smirked.

"Kurahodol, why would he do that, he's supposed to be her butler." Usopp spoke as his eyes widened at what he was hearing.

"Captain Kuro, your pirates are ready, we are ready to mount an attack to make Kaya's death look like an accident." Jango spoke while laughing slightly.

"Captain Kuro, you mean that captain Kuro." Leif exclaimed as Usopp nodded.

"Yes the pirate that was thought to have been executed three years ago." Usopp spoke in fear.

"Don't kill Kaya, you bastards!" Luffy exclaimed as the two turned toward them, there cover blown.

"Luffy, you idiot." Leif cursed under her breath as Usopp brought his hand to her head to have her duck from Jango hypnotism which was now being used.

"Fall asleep." The man spoke as he too fell asleep along with straw hat.

"Luffy?" Leif questioned as he tumbled forward, hitting a rock in the process.

"Is he dead?" Usopp questioned as they looked down at Luffy's body to see him no making any movements.

"Luffy, don't die on me now, I thought you promised not to do anything reckless anymore, you liar!" Leif yelled as tears started to slide down her cheeks. Usopp then prepared himself to run to let Kaya know about this.

"I wouldn't bother, you're whole village thinks you're a liar, and no one in that town will believe you." Captain Kuro spoke as Usopp continued on.

"The ship is almost here to." Captain Kuro laughed as Leif glared at them.

"You bastard's!" She yelled as she ran down the cliff, swinging her fist at the captain while he dodged with intense speeds, making Leif's eyes widen.

"What!?" Leif let out as Captain Kuro knocked her out by hitting her in the back of the neck.

"No one will interfere." Were the last words Leif heard before drifting into unconsciousness.

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie fu)

Me- I hope the chapter was good, and please remember to review, and let me know what you think of Leif, and the story thus far. Thank you and enjoy!


	9. The pirate caretaker captain Kuro!

Me- hello, everyone, one more chapter away till the contest, then based on the winner they will get a story arch with their oc, with the straw hat crew helping them in some way, and depending on the story it can go on for chapters or depending on how long each chapter is. The story arch of course for the oc will either appear after the Nami arch or after the Leif arch which I may do the latter. Either way winner gets a story arch with their oc, it could be about anything of the winners choosing, like a romantic arch where your oc has a love potion or something and chaos ensues, and the straw hat gang have to go on a trip with your oc to find the antidote, or even an adventure type arch where the group goes on a journey to save said oc's sister or something. It's up to your imagination, of course the oc can have a crush on one of the characters but if I have a pairing matched up for that character than nothing will happen, but you will get the significant other very jealous. Anyway chapter 9 is under way, enjoy!

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 9: The pirate caretaker captain Kuro!

(Opening: We are! By the straw hats)

"Pirates, pirates are coming, everyone has to evacuate!" shouted Usopp as he ran through the village, but no one was listening to him.

"We aren't falling for the same trick twice." One of the villagers exclaimed as another scoffed in Usopp's direction.

"This isn't a joke, not this time." Usopp explained but the villagers just glared at the boy and ignored him. 'He was right, but I'm not stopping now; I have to warn Kaya.' Usopp thought as he ran to Kaya's mansion.

Meanwhile, the usopp pirates, Nami and Zoro decided to go to the coast to look for Luffy and Leif whom were missing from there group.

"Leif, Luffy!" Nami called as Zoro went over to Leif, picking her up bridal style. Her eyes slowing opened as she let the sun in her eyes.

"What…where am I?" Leif questioned as her memory began to return little by little of what had occurred.

"We could ask you the same question, Princess." Zoro mocked but stopped when he saw Leif ready to cry. It had been the first time he ever saw her in that state.

"Leif, what's wrong?" Nami questioned as Leif started sob uncontrollably into Zoro's chest.

"I don't think she's gonna tell you." Zoro explained as he looked down at the girl. He was slightly irritated but he didn't want her to be upset.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned as she pokes him, making him wake up, uninjured.

"Oi, Zoro you do care." Luffy spoke as he saw the swordsman with the one girl he fought with the most.

"Shut up." Zoro yelled as Leif stopped sobbing. Her eyes widened as she heard her captain laughing.

"Lu…ffy." Leif stuttered as she pushed herself away from Zoro and ran over to her rubber captain to give him a hug, startling everyone in the group.

"Leif?" Luffy questioned as Leif smiled into his chest.

"Thank goodness, I was so scared, I didn't know if you were dead or not." Leif cried out.

"I'm sorry." Luffy apologized while Leif stepped away from him, hitting him on the head.

"How dare you make me worry like that, stop being so damned reckless!" Leif yelled as Nami giggled softly, confusing the swordsmen.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Zoro questioned the girl as she looked up at him.

"I can tell you, but I'm gonna have to rise your debt." Nami laughed as Zoro gaped at the girl.

"What debt!?" Zoro questioned as Leif and Luffy were left alone more a minute.

"Leif?" Luffy questioned as the brunette looked at him, her tears gone aside from the tear stains left on her cheeks.

"Hai, captain?" Leif answered

"Let's go." Luffy spoke as he ran forward, and Leif immediately understood, there was no time for her to be upset; there was still the matter of Kaya.

"Right, let's move." Leif answered.

If only they knew that Usopp was having a hard time as it was trying to get people to believe him about the situation.

"These will do just fine." Kaya answered about the glasses she had got her butler for his three years of being caretaker.

"Kaya!" Usopp shouted as the blond looked out her window o see Usopp.

"Usopp-Kun?" Kaya questioned the long nosed sharpshooter about the sound of urgency in his voice.

"You have to get out of here, you're gonna get killed if you don't." Usopp spoke as he grabbed onto Kaya's wrist.

"Usopp don't be silly, what are you talking about?" Kaya questioned as Usopp looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Kurahodol is going to assassinate you and take your inheritance." Usopp explained as Kaya pulled her hand away from him.

"Kurahodol, would never do such a thing, are you feeling alright?" Kaya questioned as Usopp, hurt that she didn't believe him, but he wasn't about to give up.

Meanwhile Luffy was filling everyone in on what was going on, and that meant Nami and Zoro whom didn't know anything about what had transpired.

"So what your saying is that Kurahodol the one back at the mansion is auctioning a guy named captain Kuro, and he plans to have Kaya assassinated." Nami reviewed as Leif and Luffy nodded.

"We have to get to the village now." Luffy spoke with urgency which made Leif smile. He was being serious for once and she liked that.

"If we don't then the store owners will evacuate and leave me without meat." Luffy yelled as Leif and the other face planted the floor.

"Be serious for once, idiot." Nami yelled as she hit Luffy on the head.

"Well that doesn't matter now, but we must get to the village to get everyone to evacuate." Leif spoke and for a brief moment, she sounded like a princess giving orders to her subordinates to protect her country.

"Let's go then!" Nami announced as the group ran toward the village.

Usopp had other plans however, as Merry came in with a gun; that's when he grabbed Kaya and jumped from the tree to get her to safety. More guards come out with guns in hand but Usopp uses his slingshot to drive them away. He then proceeds to try and drag Kaya away from the mansion.

Kaya however, refuses and slaps him. Merry then comes out and shoots Usopp in the arm, leaving Usopp to back away. Usopp then looks at all of their faces, with looks of either terror disappointment, or hatred. Usopp then ran off realizing that it was pointless to try to persuade everyone when they all believed he was lying.

"Usopp!" Kaya called after as Merry stopped her.

"Everyone, chase him down, he may not hurt our lady Kaya." Merry yelled as the townspeople agreed while running after Usopp in a mob form.

At sunset the Black cat pirates were ordered to strike the village then. Usopp felt hopeless for not being able to save them as he remembered all of the stories he would tell Kaya, and how she would laugh and enjoy his story telling despite them not being true.

"Captain Usopp!" Three voice shouted as Usopp turned around to see the usopp pirates and Luffy whom he was surprised to see alive.

"Captain Usopp, we were so worried." One of the kids smoke as Usopp told them not to.

"Usopp, did the villagers evacuate?" Leif questioned as Usopp looked down at the sand.

"They didn't believe me, but it was a lie anyway." Usopp laughed as the Usopp pirates walked away from them.

"Kids." Leif called.

"We've lost respect for our captain." The children spoke in unison as they left the beach.

"A crew without respect for the captain would fall apart; why did you tell them it was a lie?" Leif questioned as Usopp sat in the sand.

"No one would believe me anyway, all I am is a liar." Usopp spoke. Nami looks at Usopp's arm as she runs to get bandages.

"Usopp." Leif spoke as Usopp looked toward the brunette.

"Why the long face, you should smile; I love that village you know, but if they won't evacuate, then I'm going to have to stand up to the pirates and protect them." Usopp announced as Leif smiled brightly along with Zoro and Luffy as Nami returned and began to patch up his wounds.

"We'll join you." Luffy spoke as Usopp looked up at him a gape.

"It's going to be dangerous and why would you want to help me anyway?" Usopp questioned as Luffy smiled.

"I asked you to be a part of my crew, and I never leave a friend when there down." Luffy spoke while laughing.

"Luffy never gives up when he asks you to join the crew." Zoro and Leif spoke in unison as Usopp began to cry.

"Thank you, Thank you so much!"

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie Fu)

Me- I was a bit rushed when writing this since I have work soon, but I hope it was good enough, next chapter will be here most likely tomorrow, or the next. I write when I get inspiration, so I don't know when the next update will be but remember to review =)


	10. Battle in Syrup village!

Me- And we have made it to chapter 10, and everyone reading should know what that means. Contest time. Details will be below:

**Contest details**

**Every participant must pm me if they are participating, then they will have until September 20****th**** to write a one-shot story. The one-shot must be a friendship type fic between characters in the story thus far.**

**You may use these friendship pairs**

**Luffy/Leif**

**Luffy/Zoro**

**Luffy/Nami**

**Luffy/Usopp**

**Leif/Zoro**

**Leif/Nami**

**Leif/Usopp**

**Zoro/Nami**

**Zoro/Usopp**

**Nami/Usopp**

**In the story you have lots of freedom to do with as you please as long as you write about one of the pairs I listed. You may write a story that includes the pair in an argument about something and at the end of the fic, they make up. **

**Example: Leif accidently ruins Luffy's hat, and she gets upset that she can't fix it, but then Nami offers her help, and the situation is resolved, and Leif thanks Nami in a tearful hug or something like that. **

**It doesn't matter what kind of story line you want to do, you can even use the story line I gave you, all you need to know is that it has to be a friendship fic(it can include romance if you want) and it has to include the pairs I mentioned. You can even use three pairs in the story, and there is also no limit to how much you write. I will be judging the stories, and the one that is the winner will receive as follows:**

**1****st**** place winner will receive: They will receive an opportunity to create an oc character that will star in a story arch within this story, the story arch will most likely happen after the second Leif Arch or Alabasta arch depending. The storyline for that arch will be decided by the winner and the character will be the main protagonist in the arch. The character may have a crush but the crush however won't become a relationship since after the arch the character won't be a part of the story anymore. However in the story arch the character may kiss one of the characters. Basically, everything in the arch is for the winner to control while discussing it with me through pm. For more information about the first place winner prize and the contest, you may pm me about the information.**

**2****nd**** place winner will receive: the 2****nd**** place winner will get a choice pairing of any anime show they like including the one piece universe, and I will write a one-shot dedicated to that pairing, it may even be a crack pairing, I don't mind. And if I've never heard of the fandom I will look into it before I start writing. It may even be a story about friendship anything the second place winner wants. **

**Now that you know the rules, the winners will be announced in one of the chapters that are published September 20, but if no one signs up for the contest then the contest is off, until another one which won't appear till chapter 30. I will also accept contest entries via review as well. Of course if only one person signs up then that person will get both prizes. I hope a lot of you are up to the challenge for a chance at a character arch for your oc. Will you be the one to say "Challenge accepted?" Let me know.**

Me- now that that is out of the way, Chapter 10 will be under way, will they find out that Leif is a princess this chapter or will it be later on. Remember to review your thoughts on the story and oc character. It lets me know how I'm doing as a writer. Also on another note, we are getting closer to the Sanji arch which a new character will appear. Her name will be Chou and she's quite the fighter, and also a rival to Leif. She will every time she sees the brunette, to try and destroy her, but you will find out more about this bombshell when she hits the stage. I hope this story is to your liking and enjoy chapter 10! Also this chapter will be much longer than the other ones because of the contest, I plan to follow oda's work as if Leif was a part of the series, but of course there will be some archs added and new characters and such. Plus a sequel once I finally finish this story which may take a long time, but it will be well worth it once it's done, enjoy!

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 10: Battle in Syrup village!

(Opening: We are! By the straw hats)

The Black cat pirates would be arriving at sunrise and the group was on the slope making a plan for what to do.

"So what's the plan?" Leif questioned her crewmates.

"Obviously they will be arriving soon, but first we must go over our strongest points." Nami pointed out. By knowing everyone's strongest point, they can figure out a plan using each ability.

"Well, mine is close combat." Leif answered with a grin while pointing at herself with her thumb.

"I can cut things with my swords." Zoro smoke smugly.

"I can stretch." Luffy said as he demonstrated his ability by stretching his arm out before bringing it back to his side.

"I can steal thing, what about you Usopp?" Nami questioned the long nose whom looked at them with determination.

"I'll be hiding." He let out as the four grabbed hold of him.

"You'll be fighting!" They yelled in unison.

"Ok, got it." Usopp said as they went over a plan to stop the pirates from arriving. The sun was already rising and the plan that they had decided on involved a lot of oil which was poured on the slope to prevent any pirates from getting to the village.

"That should do it." Usopp said with a smile.

"You sure this will work?" Leif questioned as Usopp looked up at the brunette whom seemed a bit skeptical of the plan.

"Its full proof, this oil will have them slipping all over the place, and they won't be able to climb up." Usopp spoke with a wide grin.

"This oil, we better be careful, we can easily fall down too." Nami noticed as Luffy put his foot on the oil.

"Understood, navigator." Leif replied as Nami smiled at the brunette. The pirates weren't too bad after being with them for a while, but she still hated them.

"Do you guys hear something?" Nami questioned.

"What do you mean?" Leif questioned as Usopp stood up to listen closely.

"It sounds like screaming," Usopp said as realization hit him. "We're on the wrong slope; I just assumed they'd be here since they had met up here."

"It did seem a bit odd that nobody was here yet." Zoro said as Luffy stood up.

"Where's the other slope, usopp?" He questioned as Usopp looked at him for a moment.

"If you just head north then…" Usopp began but Luffy had already run off leaving Usopp behind.

"Luffy!" Leif called after him as she began to run after him along with Usopp.

"Wait up, my treasure is over there."Nami called after them, while slipping a bit on the oil, she only managed to grab Zoro's ankle to stop him so he could help her up.

"You idiot, what are you doing?" Zoro questioned as he fell down into the oil, leaving Nami to climb up to get to land.

"I'm sorry Zoro, but my treasure is involved." Nami spoke while running away from the slope, leaving Zoro to try and get up the oil, which was the hardest task at hand.

Meanwhile Usopp had arrived at the slope with Leif, not hesitating to shoot a pachinko ball at the enemy.

"Stop right there, I have 10, 000 men ready to attack if you go past this slope." Usopp said while shaking slightly.

'Usopp, you really are a scaredy cat.' Leif thought to herself while looking at the men, ready to fight if necessary.

"Where's Luffy, he left way before us." Usopp whispered to the brunette.

"Knowing him, he's probably lost somewhere, and even when we teased Zoro about that." Leif spoke softly as the pirates caught on to Usopp's lie.

"Look at all this treasure on this ship boss." One of the men called out as Usopp thought of something.

"That's my treasure, but I will give it to you if you leave this village." Usopp shouted.

'Is he searching for a death warrant, Nami is going to kill him.' Leif thought as she thought of the girl that valued her treasure over anything else. She really loved money.

"Is he trying to bribe us?"

"That's cute, you think we will leave by you giving us treasure" The crew mates began to talk amongst themselves. Jango then proceeded to swing a pendulum back and forth.

"Don't do that." Nami yelled out as she hit Leif and Usopp on the heads.

"I didn't even want to give your treasure away so why are you hitting me?" Leif snapped.

"Because you didn't stop him, and also don't stare at that pendulum, he's a hypnotist." Nami spoke as Leif and Usopp looked at the man who had moved out of the way.

"Don't' move out of your own way." One of the crew mates yelled.

"We don't have time for this." One of the crew spoke as he proceeded to make his way up the slope with the rest of them.

"Ah, I'll use my caltrops." Usopp spoke.

"You have some interesting things in there, can I have some?" Nami questioned while holding out her hand as Usopp obliged and the tossed the caltrops at the crew that was making their way up the slope.

"Idiots." The man muttered as he continued his way up.

"Now what?" Nami questioned.

"Run." Usopp spoke as Nami realized something.

"There's Caltrops back here too." Nami pointed out.

"Idiot, how'd they get there?" Usopp called out as the man used a hammer, knocking usopp down in the process. Leif however wasn't going to let him do anything else as She ran up to him and swung her leg at him, but his hand grabbed hold of her ankle as she began to push her leg so that she could at least get a hit in, or get out of the grip at least, but the pirate was too strong, and threw her leg away from his face, causing her to face the ground, and allowing him to hit her with the hammer too.

The man then proceeds to move but usopp stopped him by grabbing his ankle while Leif and Nami look on in admiration. Usopp was quite a scaredy cat, but he wanted to protect the village, Leif then proceeded to struggle to get up on her feet again. She wanted to be strong enough to help her comrades, and she would do her best at protecting them which led to Nami and Leif fighting side by side to stop the pirates from leaving the slope, but even they couldn't hold back all of them.

All of the black cat pirates proceed to move onward toward the town, but as Usopp calls out to them, they are pushed back by somebody.

"Nami, you idiot, leaving me on that slope." Zoro yelled as Luffy looked up to yell at Usopp.

"Usopp, you bastard, you never told me which way was north!" Luffy yelled as Leif looked back with a smile on her face.

"Luffy, I'm making a vow now." Leif spoke as she hit another pirate that flew back down the slope. Luffy just looked at her in curiosity.

"I want to be able to protect my nakama, I don't want them to suffer because of me, from this moment on, and I'm going to train to become stronger, so that I don't let my captain down." Leif spoke with determination as Luffy smiled before running to her, placing his hat on her head.

"Watch this for me." Luffy spoke as Leif let her emotions run wild in that moment. She let her tears fall as she nodded with a tearful smile before hiding her tears with the hat that had been put on her head.

"Wait one second, why the hell were you guys so late, you bastards." Usopp called after Luffy who looked back at Usopp.

"You didn't tell me what way was north." Luffy argued as Usopp just looked down at his feet, when he sat up despite the pain. The four proceeded to fight as Leif's tears ceased, her anger getting the better of her.

"Idiots, stop fighting and worry about the problem." She yelled as she hit Luffy and Zoro.

"What the hell, princess, why just hit us." Zoro called as he rubbed his head.

"Because I don't want to waste any more time with hitting anyone, just get this over with and fight will ya." Leif spoke as the two looked at each other while murmuring something about 'bipolar girls, and tsundere'. The pirates were taken down pretty easily, but Jango was to have none of it as he hypnotized the pirates into believing they were stronger than the others, and they fought back with more vigor.

"What the hell, there're a lot stronger than they were before." Zoro pointed out while trying to hold them back with his three swords.

"It's that hypnotist guy, he hypnotized them, including Luffy." Leif called with a sigh as someone came up from behind her, which she sensed immediately, dodging the move before it would impact with her body or worse, and Luffy's precious hat. Leif then took the hat off her head and held it close to her chest so that she could protect it better.

Then the guy that had tried to attack took out a sword and proceeded by trying to stab her in the chest but she turned her back to him and held the hat up so that upon impact the hat was unharmed. But the impact didn't come as Zoro stood behind the girl, holding the guy back.

"Idiot, why the hell did you turn your back on him?" The swordsman questioned.

"I couldn't dodge it forever, and it would be a matter of time before her got Luffy's hat, and I'm not letting anyone touch it." Leif explained as she held it close to her chest again.

"You're something else; you should worry about yourself too." Zoro exclaimed as Leif smiled at her friend.

"Zoro, you're a good friend, at least sometimes, most of the times it's better to fight with you, but I wouldn't change that." Leif exclaimed as Zoro glared at the girl.

"Stop talking, and run ya idiot princess." Zoro snapped as Leif glared at the swordsman.

"Stop calling me that you idiot swordsman, I hate being called princess!" Leif yelled as the person Zoro was fighting recognized who she was.

"Princess, I can't believe the rumors were true." The crew member spoke as Leif's eyes widened. Did this pirate crew know who she was? She had to get out of there.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoro said as he managed to break the other guy's sword in half as the man seemed to know a lot for someone who was hypnotized.

"She's a princess, the one that ran away from her home." The man proclaimed as Zoro pointed the tip of his sword towards his neck, the hypnotism that he was under seemingly wearing off because of his fear taking over.

"You're a real princess?" Zoro questioned as Nami looked over toward the brunette with wide eyes.

"I am, but I can explain everything if you just give me the chance." Leif admitted as Nami started to boil with rage. A princess becoming a pirate was the most despicable thing she could ever thing about. She couldn't help but feel hatred toward the girl whom lied to all of them.

"I'm willing to listen, but we will deal with this later." Zoro sighed. They really didn't know much about Leif, but they couldn't talk now, he would wait till later.

"Thank you, Zoro, I'm sorry." Leif apologized as she hid her face with her bangs. Meanwhile Luffy had proceeded in his state of hypnotism by fighting Bezen black, and picked up the figure head on the ship before being hypnotized again but to fall asleep as he fell along with the figure head which fell on top of him.

"Luffy!" Leif called as she glared at Jango.

"Nyan brothers!" Jango called upon realizing that they were losing. He wasn't going to let Kuro down.

"Nyan brothers?" Leif questioned as the two brothers came out ready to attack. Zoro at this time had already defeated the guy that had revealed Leif's secret. He knew Leif might have had a good reason for running away or why she had hidden that fact from all of them, so he let it go and got ready to fight the brothers. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

"Oh no, Sham, that's pirate hunter Zoro." The other brother exclaimed.

"I know, Buchi, I'm sorry but I don't think we will be fighting." Sham spoke as Zoro began to let his guard down which Buchi smiled at.

"Just kidding." Sham spoke as he delivered the first strike, and in the process, stealing Zoro's two swords which Leif knew were precious to them. She couldn't just stand here while her team mate was in trouble.

"Nami, watch Luffy's hat for me please." Leif said as Nami took the hat while glaring at her which confused the brunette.

Zoro then goes for the first strike but sadly misses, he then desperately tries to reach his swords but to no avail. Sham then jumps on his back, knocking him to the ground in the process. Buchi then joins his brother as they proceed to use their Cat the Funjyatta technique. Zoro however dodges the attack at the last minute. Leif proceeds by getting Zoro's swords for him but is stopped by another crew member.

"What do you think you're doing little girl." The man speaks as he knees her in the stomach causing her to spit up some blood, but not enough to make her fall to the ground.

"I'm helping my nakama." She snapped as she slid down to the ground avoiding another hit from his fist, and grabbing the gun that was at his side in the process. She then used her footing to stand up, and hold the newly obtained gun to his chin.

"What the hell, where'd you learn to do that?" The man questioned as Leif hesitated to shoot in her mind.

"My master taught me everything I know." Leif spoke with a grin as she pushed the gun into his skin a bit more.

"Hold up, don't kill me please." He begged as Leif looked up at him.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" Leif questioned keeping her poker face despite not actually ready to kill anyone even a pirate.

"I have kids and a wife, please just don't shoot." The man begged as Leif began to shake slightly, she wasn't going to do anything she knew that much but she couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know." Leif spoke; she was letting herself fall for the trick.

"Ya idiot, you are way too gullible." The man laughed as raised his leg, ready to hit the girl.

"Leif!" Zoro called along with usopp, and even Nami. Nami may of harbored mixed feelings of hatred for the girl, but she still cared despite that factor. The web of lies she had spun didn't even matter anymore in that moment.

"Not so fast." Leif yelled as she dodged the attack and wacked him upside the head with his own gun.

"What a relief." Nami spoke softly.

"For someone that seems to hate her for being a princess, you seem to care." Usopp spoke.

"Shut the hell up, of course I hate her now, she lied and on top of that she left her country to be a part of a pirate crew, who does that." Nami complained as Usopp just shook his head. Nami did care but her anger toward her took over. I guess it only applied when it seemed Lief was in danger. Usopp noticed the change as soon as Nami learned of her secret, but he didn't care much about it, because she sure didn't act like one.

"His swords, thank god!" Leif said as she tried to move toward them but the hit she had taken from before start to affect her as she fell to the floor. The blood had started to pierce her vest. She didn't realize his kick had been that powerful.

"Leif!" Nami called again but Leif was just struggling at the moment to get back up so she could help Zoro, she couldn't help Luffy, but she had to at least help Zoro. She saw them as her two best friends and despite fighting with Zoro the most, she loved him like an older brother, and she wasn't about to let him die.

Usopp at this time had run in order to help Zoro but Zoro ended up taking the hit instead, as he started to get hit to the point of no return. Sham and Buchi then slash him once more, wounding him gravely. Usopp then sends a pachinko ball flying in order to aid Zoro but Zoro takes the hit instead, while Buchi and Sham hit him again.

"Usopp, that's not helping him, try and do something, everything so far has failed." Nami snapped, she had already seen Luffy and Leif, fall she couldn't let the same happen to Zoro.

"He took the attacks on purpose though." Usopp explains as Zoro looks back at them.

"You'll be attacked too if you try and help me." Zoro explained as Leif looked up to see Zoro struggling.

"Zoro, Keep fighting, we need to, we need to protect Usopp's village." Leif cried out as she tried to crawl towards the swords despite the pain. Nami sees this and run towards the swords in order to help the brunette, but unfortunately Jango appears and slashes her side with his ring.

"Nami." Leif spoke softly, she had been bleeding for a bit, but she also didn't want him to hurt Nami. Leif then proceeded by struggling to get up which was a hard task since the kick had also managed to bruise her pretty badly.

"Why, dawn passed and my plan has has yet to continue!" Kuro called from the top of the slope. The captain had arrived, and there was still the matter of three crew members being injured.

"Kuro…" Leif whispered.

"I can't believe my crew was being held back by a couple of rookies, I demand an explanation." Kuro exclaimed as Leif managed to glare up at the man.

"You had said Usopp would not cause problems by letting him go." Jango reminded the captain.

"I knew Usopp would try and stop you from attacking syrup village but I did not count on you guys loosing the fight." Kuro spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

The remark made Sham and Buchi very mad as they charged toward the captain, while Jango tried to stop them.

"You were a strong killer, but while we've been sailing around, vanquishing pirate crews and sinking ships while you were living the good life, you've become weak captain." Sham recalled as Kuro smirked while disappearing before their eyes while appearing right behind them. Zoro looked at the man in surprise along with Leif, Nami and Usopp, but Leif did recall when she had tried to hit the captain he had dodged the attack with great speed. Kuro then proceeded to dance around them with great speeds dodging there attacks with ease, and after had appeared behind them one more to point his cat glove claws at them.

"That's amazing, even when training with master, I've never been able to become that fast." Leif recalled.

"He's really fast." Nami said with wide eyes, surprised by his vast speeds.

Nami manages to stand despite her wound; as Leif looked up at Nami; 'I really am weak aren't I' Leif thought to herself as she struggled to get up off the ground to no avail. Leif needed to train a lot harder in order to take pain, she never had to worry before, but there's pirates out there that are much stronger, and she wasn't about to disappoint her captain and crew.

"If you don't kill the swordsman in five seconds I will kill you all." Kuro spoke as Sham and Buchi proceeded to charge toward the swordsman as Nami kicked the swords toward him as he dealt the final blow, surprising the crew they were up against. Although he was a bit upset that Nami would kick his precious weapons to him.

'Thank you Nami!" Zoro called as the girl smiled back at him.

"Thank god." Leif whispered.

"The former captain will be defeated in less than five minutes." Zoro called out as Kuro smirked.

"Jango hypnotize me so that I can defeat him." Buchi begged Jango as he did just that leading to round two of the fight with Zoro vs. Buchi. Buchi however becomes even more savage then before as he fights Zoro with more strength then before. Zoro initially was surprised by this but stays calm throughout the fight.

Meanwhile Nami rushed over to Luffy and in order to wake him up, steps on his face as he wakes to stop Jango with his teeth from hitting Nami with his pendulum.

"That's an awful way to wake people up, Nami!" Luffy yelled as Nami looked at him before he broke the pendulum with his teeth despite it hurting a bit.

"It seems Jango's pendulum is also used as a weapon." Nami spoke as Luffy looked around his surroundings.

"Why is Leif on the ground, that's a weird way to fight!?" Luffy laughed a bit before standing up ready to join Zoro.

"She got injured but she's alright, just help us win." Nami spoke as she shoved Luffy forward as he ran up the slope to join Zoro.

Nami then passes out for a bit because of her injury which Luffy notices. Nami then looked up at him after opening her eyes again.

"Fight to protect my treasure, and the village." Nami calls over as Luffy nods as he approaches the pirates. Leif looks up as Luffy passes her and smiles up at him.

"Protect this village and defeat them." Leif requested while Luffy smiled already planning to do just that as he rushes to help Zoro.

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie Fu)

Me- yup it's pretty long, and I through in a crew member or two to reveal Leif's princess status, and to stop her from getting the swords. Leif is great with combat but she pretty bad when it comes to taking pain which she plans to train hard for. I had a bit of a Lule moment planned next chapter and of course I hope you guys will participate in the contest and such. I'm really excited to be doing the contest. I also had ended the chapter there because it seemed like a good place to end it. Remember I need you guys to review to know how I'm doing with this story and such, of course all of the archs belong to Oda, this is his wonderful creation after all, all I own is Leif and a couple oc's which will appear in later chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed and remember to enter the contest =)


	11. Winning the battleLeif's tearful apology

Me- Hello again everyone, this is the follow up chapter to chapter 10, then after comes chapter 11, and finally the Sanji arch, Also please review, it lets me know how I'm doing, so enjoy!

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 11: Winning the battle; Leif's tearful apology!

Luffy and Zoro were fighting both with their individual opponents; Luffy with Jango and Zoro with Buchi. That didn't exactly stop Kuro though as he counted down the last number and smiled.

"Well time's up which means that time is up, and everyone here will die." Kuro laughed out as everyone stared at him with widened eyes, but before he had a chance to do anything Kaya came.

"Kurahodol stop, don't do this!" Kaya cried as she stepped in front of him. Kuro however wasn't going to listen as he got ready to slash her, but Usopp wouldn't let that happen as he dived to get her out of the way.

"Kaya what are you doing?" Usopp questioned as Kaya looked down at him.

"I'm protecting the village, and you, I can't bear to see you get hurt. Kurahodol, I promise to give you my money and whatever you need as long as you leave the island." Kaya spoke as Kuro made his way over to Leif's form which terrified the girl to know end.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna work; I'm a ruthless killer after all." Kuro spoke as he grabbed hold of Leif's hair and lifted her a little bit off the ground to place his claws near her neck. Leif felt absolutely terrified, was this it, she wasn't ready to die yet.

"Stop right now!" Usopp stated as he held up his sling shot ready to shoot one of his pachinko balls to stop him.

"I won't hesitate to kill anyone, not till everyone's dead on this island." Kuro laughed as Leif struggled in his grip as she raised her arms to grab a hold of his wrists. She only had one chance at getting away, and she was going to take it. She used his arm almost like a catapult, and by the sudden movement he had released her hair as she landed behind him unscathed from the sudden movement. She grasped her stomach that the man had kicked before; she didn't understand why it hurt so badly.

"Leif, run, now!" Kaya called as she pulled out a gun. Kuro had immediately taken notice to this as he began to remind the girl of his three years with her and how much he had cared for her which was leading her to drop her guard down enough to let him knock the gun away from her. Usopp then grabs the gun and shoots at the pirate as the onlookers stare in disbelief. Kuro, however was not amused as he appeared behind the sharp shooter, ready to kill him, but luckily for Usopp, Luffy punched him at the last second to save him.

"Luffy…" Leif spoke in admiration as she walked over to where Usopp was. Luffy had punched Kuro in the face and had knocked him down in the process; it was a very big deal considering the fact that he had done it without the slightest hesitation.

"Leif are you ok?" Usopp questioned.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, but I don't understand why that kick had hurt so much." Leif whined as Kaya crawled over to them.

"That man that you had fought looked like he had some type of metal piece on his knee from the observations I made." Usopp pointed out as Kaya looked between them.

"Will they be alright with fighting Kurahodol and everyone?" Kaya questioned as Leif smiled.

"I have complete faith in Zoro and Luffy; they are my nakama, my family." Leif spoke highly of her two crew mates. One in particular that happened to be her captain; Zoro she saw as an older brother whom she loved to fight with as Luffy was her best friend and they had known each other two weeks so far and she still felt guilty about not telling them about her status as a princess but hopefully she would be able to explain to them. She'd just leave some of the minor details out is all.

Eventually the Usopp pirates had arrived and Kaya, Usopp, and Leif's hearts had sunk; why were they in such a dangerous place?

"Captain Usopp, we came to help!" The kids yelled out as Jango tried to stop them knowing it would only make Kuro even worse.

"Why the hell did you guys come here?" Usopp questioned them.

"Why did you lie to us about the situation?" questioned one of the boys in the group; his face contorted in anger.

"Don't worry about that right now, and run away." Usopp pleaded as the kids refused him.

"It will disrespect the Usopp pirates if we run." The kids agreed as Leif pleaded with them to run, again they refused. Kuro then stirs, waking up, thus scarring the Usopp pirates as they let out a scream.

"He's awake now." Leif stated the obvious as she fell to her knees. Kuro then proceeds to walk toward the group, ready to kill Usopp, before turning toward the straw hat captain whom had punched him.

"Straw hat, did you eat a devils fruit?" Kuro questioned as Luffy smiles.

"Yup, I ate the gomu gomu no mi." Luffy stated while laughing, leaving the crew terrified of his presence.

"I see, Jango take care of Kaya and those little brats; I'll handle the straw hat." Kuro spoke as Jango nodded. Jango then proceeds by walking toward Kaya as Usopp takes his eyes off of Zoro's ongoing battle with Buchi.

"Protect Kaya; this is the reason why we had become pirates in the first place; to protect what's dear to us." Usopp told the Usopp pirates as they nodded, running to Kaya and carrying her off into the woods.

"Not so fast!" Jango yells as he swings his pendulum toward the group which is stopped in mid air by one of Usopp's pachinko balls. Jango glares at Usopp as he picks up his pendulum ready to attack the long nose.

"Don't worry about him, and go get Kaya and the brats." Kuro ordered as Jango followed through and went after them.

"Wait a minute!" Leif called after as she got up on to her feet, trying to catch up with the hypnotist.

"Leif, wait, your hurt remember!" Usopp called as Leif turned to look at him, cringing at the pain; blood visible on her vest.

"Kaya's important to you, so I'm gonna do my best to protect her." Leif announced as she went back to running ignoring the pain in her stomach and the blood that was coming out from the wound. She really had to find out how that guy had caused such a wound. Luffy couldn't help but smile at Leif's declaration as he looked toward Kuro, and advances on him.

"Leif…" Usopp cried in happiness. At this time Zoro had finished up Buchi with his technique 'oni giri'.

Usopp then manages to get up off the ground as he hears noises coming from the forest. He couldn't help but feel worried over Kaya, the Usopp pirates, and the brunette that had gone after them.

"Jango must be tearing the forest apart by now." Kuro laughed.

"Where's your shred of pity, don't you even care?" Usopp questioned as Kuro laughed.

"Kaya was only a pawn to my plan; it'll be wonderful once she's dead." Kuro said as Usopp glared at the captain.

"Usopp, go help Leif, and save Kaya, I'll take care of this guy." Luffy spoke as Usopp then gets up despite the multiple wounds he had.

"Even if you get to them, Jango will kill you." Kuro stated as Usopp looked toward him.

"Despite my weakness, I will protect this village." Usopp spoke as he walked away. The black cat pirates then began to laugh at him as he freezes.

"Don't laugh at Usopp." Luffy yells as he throws rocks at them.

"I'll go too." Zoro stated as he tapped Usopp shoulder. Luffy nods in agreement as the two go into the forest after them.

"Stop right there!" Kuro yells as he runs toward them only to be stopped by Luffy that attacks him at full force with his attack gomu gomu no Kama. Kuro, angered then uses his claws in order to try to get a hit which is dodged by the younger. Kuro having had enough adjusts his classes as his speed accelerates to the point of where Luffy can't see him coming. 'I hope there're ok.' Was the only thought that had popped into his head as he fought with Kuro.

"Stop right there!" Leif called as she pointed an index finger toward Jango whom turned around to face the brunette.

"Great, all I need is a pest to interfere, no matter." Jango smoke as he began to swing his pendulum back and forth. Leif knew what he was going to do so before he could even try she ran up to him and kicked the pendulum away from him.

"You bitch." Jango cursed as Leif smirked dodging the punch he threw her way which had almost caught her off guard.

"I made someone mad." Leif giggled as Jango recalled something about this girl that Kuro had once told him.

"Of course you did you slut." Jango spat, emphasizing the last word. Leif couldn't help but freeze up at that word.

"No, that isn't true, nothing happened." Leif cried as she grabbed hold of her head, the bad memories flooding into her memory at once.

"I can't believe you had such a simple weakness, the rumors of your childhood, the ones that made you out to be a dirty whore." Jango laughed as he kicked Leif in the stomach again, making her bleed even more as she fell to the ground struggling from the pain.

"I have to protect Kaya, I'm so stupid." Leif cried out as Jango looked toward her as he picked up his pendulum piece.

"Don't worry; you won't have to worry much in heaven." Jango spoke as he prepared to use his pendulum piece to pierce through her. Leif closed her eyes as she prepared for impact but Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Nami, the Usopp pirates, and Kaya appeared in her mind. As Jango brought the piece closer, Leif opened her eyes as she grabbed his wrist, using all of her strength to hold him back. She had people who cared about her, she wasn't going to die.

"Very persistent; I don't have time for this though." Jango sighed as Leif began to get up off of the ground, pushing through the pain to push the pendulum piece away from her.

"I'm not gonna die here, there are people who care for me, and people I need to protect!" Leif yelled as she got the pendulum piece to strike Jango in his shoulder.

"Why didn't you aim for my chest?" Jango questioned the brunette who was breathing heavily while clutching her stomach.

"When my dad was alive, he wanted me to use my strength for good, and to defend myself, but I could never bring myself to kill anyone no matter how in danger I was. I had also promised my father to see the good in people, no matter what type of situation I face; I don't want to let my late father down." Leif admitted as Jango looked up at the brunette.

"That's quite a speech, but you know I'm still going to go after Kaya." Jango spoke as Leif looked toward him.

"It's Kuro who wants you to do that, and I refuse to kill you so what will you do?" Leif questioned as Zoro and Usopp finally arrived after several attempts to find Jango and them. "It took you long enough, directionally challenged swordsman."

"Shut up, damn princess." Zoro snapped; even after finding out about her identity, nothing had changed and Leif couldn't be happier.

"Leif, your wound is bigger than before!" Usopp yelled, pointing at the blood in the middle of her vest.

"What the hell, idiot!" Zoro snapped as Leif looked up at the swordsman with a glare.

"Maybe if you were here sooner then I wouldn't have this wound." Leif yelled as Zoro glared back.

"Shut up already!" Jango snapped on the trio.

"I'm positive Luffy should be done fighting with Kuro by now." Usopp spoke with a smile as Leif looked toward Jango. She didn't defeat him, he just didn't want to get up, he was a strong opponent, but she couldn't let that word affect her anymore. Zoro and Luffy wouldn't always be there to bail her out.

"Let's go see shall we." Leif spoke as she lifted Jango up.

"Understood." Usopp spoke as he went on ahead of them.

"Let me help you." Zoro spoke as he helped Leif carry Jango back.

"Why are you carrying me anyway, I can walk ya know." Jango told her as Leif smiled.

"That way, you won't be in that much trouble with your captain; besides I don't trust you to walk by yourself." Leif spoke while a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Agreed." Zoro nodded as they shuffled out of the woods.

Luffy was standing with multiple wounds while Kuro laid on the ground unconscious. Leif immediately let go of Jango, leaving Zoro with the hypnotist as she ran over to Luffy and hugged him.

"Get off." Luffy snapped as Leif shook her head no. She was way too happy that they won to let go of her straw hat captain.

"I'm just happy that we won." Leif exclaimed as Luffy stared down at her in disbelief before returning the hug unwillingly.

Eventually the pirates had shuffled out with their defeated captain as Nami came forward with the treasure from there ship.

"They had a lot of treasure." Nami spoke as Luffy laughed at the antics of his navigator.

"I almost forgot, we still need a ship." Leif spoke as Usopp walked over to Luffy and tapped him on the shoulder. The straw hat captain turned toward Usopp in confusion.

"I think I'm gonna take you up on that offer." Usopp spoke as Luffy looked clueless while Leif smiled remembering what Luffy had asked Usopp previously.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" Luffy questioned the longed nose teen who looked at him in disbelief.

"Idiot, you asked him to join the crew remember." Leif yelled as she hit Luffy's head.

"Ah, that's right, welcome to the crew Usopp." Luffy exclaimed as his crew mates fell to the ground anima style.

"Leif-san!" a voice yelled as Leif turned toward it.

"Kaya?" Leif questioned as Kaya held up bandages and such.

"You guys got hurt protecting me, so it's my turn to help you." Kaya spoke as she wrapped everyone who needed it.

"Anyway as I was saying, we really need a ship." Leif spoke as Kaya looked up from wrapping Leif's stomach.

"I have a ship; I'll give it to you." Kaya spoke as the crew looked at her in disbelief.

"Why give it to us?" Zoro questioned as Kaya smiled.

"You guys protected everyone in this village, and saved my life, it's the best way I can think of to repay you." Kaya spoke as Leif smile gently.

"Thank you lady Kaya, we are forever in your debt." It was Leif's way of speaking which had reminded Zoro about her status.

"While we are here, Leif you mind telling us why you lied about being a princess?" Zoro questioned as Leif frowned.

"A princess, really, Sugoi!" Luffy said as Nami decided to walk away.

"Yes I'm a princess, but I never meant to lie to you. I guess it started when my father had died, he left me with my step mother, and the woman tended to hit me or any means she can to make my life miserable. I couldn't take it anymore, and it didn't help when she kept bringing up my past, I absolutely hated the woman, and I couldn't take the torment anymore so that's when I had decided to run away." Leif explained as Zoro looked toward her.

"What past are you referring too?" Zoro questioned.

"I didn't exactly want to talk about it, but when I was younger, someone had almost raped me, and because of his failed attempt, he spread rumors all over of me being a slut, a person who slept with anyone she could. I couldn't exactly take it, but it was forever stained on my body." Leif explained.

"Why didn't you tell us till now?" Zoro questioned as Luffy, now serious, looked up at his first mate.

"I didn't mean to lie, I swear," Leif cried as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "I didn't even plan to join you guys, but then those girls attacked me out of nowhere, and I completely froze up. Luffy came out of nowhere and saved me, and I wanted to thank him for that so when he asked me to join, I was surprised. I never expected that to come from his mouth, and yet I was so happy that somebody had accepted me, and didn't hate me or think ill of me. I love this crew, you're my family now, and the only ones I have. I love all of you, and I'm sorry for lying. I'm so sorry, very sorry."

"Don't cry anymore, Shishishi." Luffy spoke as he placed his hat on top of her head.

"Luffy…" Leif couldn't stop from crying more as she hugged him again with him trying to push her off of him.

"Leif let go." Luffy yelled as Leif released him while wiping her tears away.

"Why are you always hugging, Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"Why you want a hug to, Usopp?" Leif questioned as she prepared to hug the sharpshooter as well.

"No thank you." Usopp passed as Kaya laugher at the pouting Leif.

"You've really changed since the first time we've met, princess." Zoro pointed out.

"How so?" Leif questioned, partially annoyed.

"You were much colder, and you weren't as open with us before, but now you are." Zoro spoke as Leif looked up at the swordsman whom had a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Zoro." Leif spoke as she hugged him which surprised him a big before he hugged back, slightly embarrassed.

"Why the hug?" Zoro questioned the brunette.

"You always know what to say sometimes, and you are like an older brother to me," Leif smiled. "I wish I had siblings growing up."

"There lots of fun Shishishi." Luffy spoke as Leif parted from Zoro and questioned him.

"You have brothers, Luffy?" Leif couldn't help but smile when he nodded.

"When we board the ship, can you tell me about them, I want to know?" Leif questioned as Luffy nodded. Leif then grabbed her captain's hand in a friendly gesture which had confused Luffy at first but he couldn't help but smile at his crewmate.

(Ending: Life is like a boat by Rie Fu)

Me- yeah I know a lot of things are a bit different, but I also got lazy with the fighting scenes this chapter. I just couldn't do it, and plus I wanted to end this arch already, and next chapter you guys finally get to meet Mr. Sanji. Also in the beginning it kind of time skipped so you don't get to see the conversation Leif and Luffy had but I will include it in my side story, story. All the stories didn't happen but I'll make an exception as long as you guys are curious about what they talked about that is. It's mostly around the lines of stories about Ace and Sabo, so it's nothing really of importance. Anyway can you guess what line foreshadows a later arch that I had created? I want to see you guys guess. Also in the Arlong arch, I might get a little lazy with the fighting, and basically if you want to know how the fights went then you can always re-watch the episodes, but we will see, I want to get this story caught up so that I can right the sequel which will include the next generation and that story is going to be a bit dark compared to this one, so for the sequel, I suggest reading at your own risk or at least bring tissues because even though I plan for the sequel to be shorter than this one, it is going to be a real tear jerker, and just a very dark story line although there will be some humor like one piece has. I'm still planning it out, but so far I had figured out all of the names of the character, and what they look like, and for about three I had created dark pasts that led them to join the pirate crew or lead it. Anyway please review and let me know what you think and remember if know one enters the contest than there will be no winner.


	12. Introducing Sanji, the love struck cook!

Me- Hello everyone, and here comes the next chapter for Hime-sama no Kaizoku, this chapter we finally get to meet Sanji, so you guys should enjoy this chapter a bit, but be prepared because Leif's second arch is a bit dark at least in my opinion. I'm just warning you guys but that doesn't come till later on so for now enjoy Sanji and this arch will end rather quickly compared to the other one, and then Nami's arch which will be a bit long and yet we will get somewhere with it. In this chapter a new character is appearing so be prepared.

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 12: Introducing Sanji, the love struck cook!

It hadn't been long since the crew had descended from Syrup Island, and since they left Leif had been training with Zoro in the crow's nest of the ship. Leif again had been kicked down by Zoro as she got right back up to try again.

"You're really strong." Leif admitted as Zoro gave a cocky smirk.

"Years of training, and I can get you there if you're willing to work for it." Zoro laughed as Leif glared at the swordsman.

"I'm not some weak little girl, but I do need some extra training to become even stronger. You better watch it you moronic swordsman, or one of these days I'll defeat you!" Leif mocked as Zoro swung the wooden sword toward Leif again as she dodged it by jumping up before landing a little bit in front of the point. Zoro, however was not amused as he began to intensify the training, but it stopped when they heard something from below.

"What was that?" Zoro questioned as Leif shrugged her shoulders.

"We better take a look." Leif suggested as the two ran out to see Nami fighting with some guy that Leif didn't know.

"Leif!" Usopp cried as he ran behind the brunette. He wasn't taking any chances with this guy; for all he knew he was out too kill them.

"Who are yo…aniki?" The man cried out as he ran over to Zoro whom looked wide eyed at the youth.

"Johnny?" Zoro questioned at the man nodded.

"It's been a while aniki." Johnny spoke as Zoro looked around the ship.

"So how's Yosaku?" Zoro questioned as the man glared at the long nose that was still hiding behind the brunette beside Zoro.

"Well, Yosaku fell ill, so we decided to rest on that island over there," Johnny explained as he pointed to the desecrated island. "However, that guy attacked us."

"That's a laugh, Usopp wouldn't hurt a fly." Leif laughed as Johnny stared at the girl in disbelief. He wasn't joking around with this and yet she was laughing as if it were so.

"Just calm down, it's only scurvy." The navigator spoke while relaxing on her lawn chair while briefly flipping through a magazine.

"Huh?" Johnny questioned as the navigator turned to him.

"Your friend Yosaku has scurvy, so all you need is some vitamin c, and he'll be just fine." Nami announced as Johnny thanked the orange haired beauty.

After they had gotten Yosaku back to a better state by feeding him some limes, Johnny ended up hugging the navigator whom punched him for touching her. Leif merely laughed as she watched the scene unfold, but then Nami silenced her.

"Listen we are gonna need a cook to handle our health too, so we don't end up with the same illness." Nami spoke as Leif pouted.

"I can cook." Leif argued while Zoro cringed at the thought of tasting the horrid thing that was Leif's cooking.

"No." Zoro simply stated as Leif glared at the swordsman while stepping on his foot.

"What the hell was that for you damned, princess?" snapped an angry Zoro as Leif got in his face.

"You have something to say about it ya directionally challenged swordsman?" questioned a temperamental Leif as Usopp and Nami sighed at the never ending fight between the brunette and moss headed swordsman.

"Knock it off you two." Usopp snapped as Leif turned back to him with a look that clearly said 'Are we disturbing you or something?'

"I know where you can probably get a cook; they have plenty at the Baratie." Johnny announced.

"Well, it beats the princesses cooking any day." Zoro laughed as Leif elbowed him in the stomach in anger.

"Nah, Zoro hates Leif's cooking, but it's not that bad." Luffy said as Leif gave a smile to her captain.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking." Leif said.

"Anyway, the Baratie shouldn't be too far away, so we will help ya out." Johnny announced; too bad he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Before the crew knew it, they had all been seated at the Baratie's lovely tables, all except for a certain missing captain. Leif began to wonder where he had gone to until someone came over to the table with a cresent shaped scar underneath his eye in one of the restaurants uniforms.

"Luffy?" Leif questioned him as he looked about ready to kill one of them.

"You guys are so cruel, you're eating without me." Luffy shouted as Leif began to laugh at the silliness that was her captain, and taking the chance to take a bite of her meal, but before she cook put the fork in her mouth, a rubber hand grabbed her wrist, and leaded the morsel over to his own mouth.

"Luffy!?" Leif questioned startled with a red blush dancing across her cheeks.

"What?" Luffy questioned until he heard a voice from across the room.

"Oi, get back to wor…" The voice suddenly stopped as his eyes met a certain navigator.

"Who is this delightful creature?" Questioned the person as he took Nami's hand and kissed it gently.

"That's Nami, she's my navigator." Luffy exclaimed while leaning on Leif's shoulder which annoyed Leif a bit. Now she knew how Luffy felt when she'd hug him and not let him go.

"Melorine, Melorine, and wait another one, what is your name, you wonderful beauty?" The man questioned as he danced over to the brunette doing the exact same gesture.

"Shut up already, you're giving everyone a head ache, don't bother with the princess." Zoro said as Leif glared at him, but before she could hit him, the man before her got to him first.

"How dare you speak to a lady like that?" The man scolded as Leif looked up toward him in confusion.

"What's your name anyway, and why are you fighting with him, huh?" Leif questioned while flames danced around her.

"Sanji, the greatest cook of all-blue and you my mistress?" Sanji questioned while extending his hand to her.

"Leif, and I believe you kicked a person that I was suppose to kick down; that's my job. I can definitely defend myself." Leif yelled as Luffy smiled at his crewmate.

"I would never think such a thing, next time you can hit him then." Sanji said as Zoro looked between the two in confusion. 'Was she really jealous over not being able to hit me first?' Zoro thought as Leif shook hands with the blond cook,

This was going to be a very long day for the straw hat crew, and Zoro definitely wasn't ready for it.

Me- ok, that was it for chapter 12, but basically, my updates are going to be a bit limited now, but I will do my best to keep updating. I kind of skipped a few parts because again a bit lazy, but next chapter is another fight scene with Zoro and mihawk plus a new character and Leif face off in this epic show down. Aside from that, next chapter will start off with us at the fight since I don't feel like writing everything for this arch, but I'll get over by laziness, and also my unwillingness to go to college. Anyway remember review, because I would like to know what you guys think, and your favorite pairings so far, and even what you think of Leif as a character. All of these things are important to me, and I'd really appreciate it. =)


	13. Enter Chou the wind maker!

Me- yup, it's been a while, but not to worry; I'll do my best to update when I have time with everything going on in my schedule. I hope my writing are improving somewhat at least, all though I haven't been in the class that long. We will see if anything changes. Anyway enjoy!

**Hime-sama no Kaizoku**

Chapter 13: Enter Chou the wind maker!

One moment, Leif was just mindlessly sitting with her crew mates, and the next, Zoro was fighting someone by the name of Mihawk. That of course wasn't all that had occurred; a pirate by the name of Don Krieg had betrayed Sanji's trust and attacked. Leif remembered it all too well, especially the one betrayal she had not expected.

Nami had been running toward the going merry as Leif grabbed hold of her arm which was received with a glare. If looks could kill; Leif would be dead.

"Nami, where are you going?" Leif questioned but the navigator didn't answer as she slapped the brunettes hand away, and proceeded to steal the ship in the process. Leif couldn't believe her eyes as the rest of her crewmates had arrived along with her captain whom still had faith in the young navigator. Leif was now standing with Luffy, Usopp, Johnny, and Yusaku as she watched Zoro battle it out with Mihawk.

"Zoro…" Leif spoke softly as she squeezed her eyes shut so that she wouldn't have to see her crew mate get hurt.

"Leif, watch out!" Usopp had called out as the brunette's eyes opened up wide to see two daggers coming toward her. Leif immediately dodged them as she landed next to her captain whom was glaring at the direction the weapons had come from.

"Ah, it missed, too bad." A voice spoke as a gust of wind shot up from underneath them, causing them all to grab on tightly to the closest person. In Leif's case, it was Luffy, although he didn't seem to mind at all this time. The wind ceased as a figure jumped down in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Leif questioned, she felt an arm wrap around her waist protectively as she practically yelled at the new comer.

"The name's Chou, apprentice of Mihawk." The girl explained as she moved closer to the brunette.

"Apprentice, you have to be kidding me." Leif said as Chou glared at the girl while taking out her sword, directing the weapon toward Leif.

"Watch it, I may be his apprentice, but I still have yet to win against him in battle." Chou admitted as Leif stepped out of Luffy's grip.

"That's supposed to make me feel what exactly?"Leif questioned the raven haired girl as said girl growled in frustration.

"I will cut you, and I definitely won't go easy on some prissy princess." Chou argued as Leif glared at the girl with flames dancing around her figure.

"Watch what you say, this prissy princess could surprise you." Leif snapped as she kicked Chou in the side; Chou ended up in a pile up wood as she got up to dust herself off.

"You messed with the wrong apprentice." Chou snapped as wind from all directions blew harshly toward Leif, causing her feet to lift off the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Leif questioned.

"This girl has some tricks up her sleeve, plus I ate a devil's fruit which is a major plus." Chou laughed as the wind then sent Leif toward the water, where she landed with a splash. Leif immediately swam to the surface as she got back to the ship they had been standing on.

"Well played, but didn't I tell you not to underestimate me." Leif yelled as she went in for a punch, which was quickly dodged as Chou ended up behind her with a sharpened sword almost touching her throat.

"Leif!" Usopp called out as Leif glared at back at the girl with limited movement.

"Any last words, because this had to be one of my easiest fights." Chou laughed as the gang heard a splash. Leif turned toward the noise to see that Zoro had lost his battle against Mihawk.

"Zoro!" Leif called as she elbowed Chou in the stomach with as much strength as she could manage; this movement caused the raven haired girl to drop her weapon as Leif dived into the water.

Luffy then glared at Mihawk as he went over to punch him with his ability. While this was happening; Leif had come up from the water with Zoro, whom was quickly laid out on the boat. Zoro felt water fall onto his face as he opened his eyes in pain. When he opened them, he saw Leif in tears; she was worried about him, but that was something about Leif. She cared when Luffy had gotten hurt, and had cried as well. He remembered as she had struggled in his grip to hug Luffy whom was alive rather than dead as she had once thought.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot swordsman." Leif cried as her head crashed into his chest, letting the tears fall.

"Leif…"

"Aniki, you're alright." Johnny whom was watching the scene spoke as he let out his own set of tears.

"Johnny…" Zoro spoke as he lifted his arm to place a hand on Leif's back.

"Zoro?" Leif questioned as she lifted her head.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled as the captain turned toward his crewmates. "I promise never to lose again; I will help you become the pirate king."

Leif stared down at Zoro with a tearful smile as Zoro too was in tears. Chou saw this and became interested in the green haired swordsman; she was surprised that Mihawk had not killed him when he had the chance to do away with him.

"Chou, let's go." Mihawk announced as the raven haired girl nodded before disappearing. She did, however, want to come back to the brunette. Her interests in the brunette and the swordsman were very strong. She was surprised that the girl had used such a cheap move to end the fight to save someone's life; she in all her years had never had anyone easily throw a fight for someone else. The people she fought never gave up, and even when someone needed help, they refused them in favor of winning against the apprentice of the strongest swordsman. All of her opponents thought it would get them closer to Mihawks whereabouts, but that never got them closer to finding against the strongest swordsman. This girl was very different, and the fact that Mihawk had not killed the green haired man peaked her interest even more. They definitely had not seen the last of her.

"Zoro, please don't be that reckless again." Leif begged him as Zoro smiled.

"I can't make any promises." Zoro spoke as Leif smiled genuinely for the first time.

"Luffy said the same thing before, but it was worth a try." Leif laughed as Luffy appeared behind her. They were ready to go after Nami, but first they needed to take care of something, and that was to get rid of Don Krieg who had attacked the Baratie.

"Luffy, let's help Sanji." Leif said, but Luffy already knew what he was going to do before Leif stated it. Luffy gave Leif his hand as he helped her up to go after Don Krieg; she of course made sure to tell Johnny something before she left.

"Johnny, help Zoro please; make sure to stop the blood," Leif explained. "Clean up the wounds to, I'll patch it up later."

"You know how to address wounds?" Zoro questioned.

"Only somewhat, I'm no doctor, but when I was younger I got hurt a lot so my dad had to address mine until it became too much. He taught me so he didn't have to worry about fixing them himself; although I was never exactly good at it even after he taught me." Leif explained as Zoro looked at the girl in disbelief.

"How about Johnny just wraps them up." Zoro suggested which earned a glare from the brunette.

"No, I need more practice." Leif argued as Zoro glared back.

"Does my pain mean nothing to you." Zoro snapped as Johnny brought out the first aid kit upon which Leif took a bandage and slapped it on his wound aggressively.

"Watch it, damn princess." Zoro snapped as Leif walked away with a sly grin.

"As I said, I need practice so wait till I get back." Leif smiled as Luffy merely laughed at her antics.

Me- as you realized I didn't put the opening and ending there, I stopped doing that for some reason, but I will put them in when the songs change and they will stay like they are till they change. I'm so happy that Lok came back. I've missed that show so much, and How to train your dragon 2 in June, who isn't psyched about that. I know I haven't been writing lately but I am in college which means less time to write. Also since no one participated in the contest, I'm kind of debating whether to include another contest for chapter 30. If this story is much more popular by then, I will have a vote for the contest and even listen to ideas for prizes as long as they aren't drastic. I love everyone who's been favoriting my stories, but I wouldn't mind hearing some feedback if that's ok with you guys. I want to know if Leif's character is likable, and whom you are shipping so far in the story since I love hearing stuff like that. Please review and continue to follow Hime-sama no Kaizoku, since there is a sequel in this stories future. Some of the arches may be skipped depending. Arches I will include are main ones like Alabasta and the one with Robin, but basically I may not be adding filler arches depending on the relevance to the story. You have plenty of time for side stories in the Hime-sama no Kaizoku side stories which I am happily taking requests for. Say you have a favorite ship so far, I can write a chapter dedicated to the ship. So readers, I appreciate reviews, and I hope I will be getting lots of them about character development and such. I want some awesome feedback, but nothing mean. Remember next chapter is the arch with Nami and a possible game changer for Leif as her and Nami might make up since Nami isn't exactly a fan of the brunettes. If you must know, I'm skipping over the Don Krieg fight. I figured most of you watch the show to know how it went and aside from that I wasn't a big fan of Don Krieg. I will show fights, plenty, but this one will not be written. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do.


End file.
